Ninja: DxD
by NarutoNega
Summary: Looks like i'm a long way from home... But that doesn't mean i don't fight to protect others. (Naruto from the story "Ninja: Civilian shinobi") Enjoy. (Don't own either Naruto or Highschool DxD)
1. Chapter 1: Reboot

**Hey everyone, so yeah… Sorry, but I'm restarting the "Ninja: DxD" story since to me, it seemed like it was below my usual story writing/telling skills, so, I made this little piece. Now don't worry, I will try create an even better fatherly connection towards Kunou, as a few would be upset had I not, besides I actually enjoyed writing that. But, instead of a joking tone, Naruto will have a more mature outlook, considering this time the Naruto you see here from civilian shinobi appeared after his dimension/time hopping trip, just after looking and caring for Kurama when she was young… So yeah, to also help get a feel for this Naruto, if you hadn't seen my first variant of this Naruto in "Ninja: Civilian shinobi" then I will put a small list of feats he had completed at the bottom of the chapter explaining what he had done within his time before appearing so it's easier to understand his abilities… So yeah, enjoy the restarted story, I hope to hear from you all soon.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Demonic beings/dragons speaking"**

" **Demonic beings/dragons** _ **thinking"**_

" **Fire Style: Great fireball technique"**

"Kami… That… That hurt…" Groaned out a tired and aching voice, the owner of the voice heaving with each and every breath he took in and excluded as his form shook on the ground.

His appearance, being somewhere between the age of 16 to 18, stood at quite a tall height, had he been standing in the first place as he was laid flat on the ground with his head angled to the side.

Somewhere between 5'9 to 5'11. The black haired teen, garbed in long thin black shirt, which was clinging to his form, showing slightly the compacted thin muscles beneath the garb.

Trailing along, there was a sleek set of a black pants with a set of bandages wrapped alongside the edges of the piece of clothing, which was then neatly tucked inside of a set of black shinobi sandals.

To finish off the look, a single slightly damaged black headband with a shiny silver bracer in the middle with the emblem of a leaf sat next to the disgruntled teen's head, which slowly began to move, showing the slightly short spiky black hair swaying slightly from a small and brief gust of wind.

Slowly, but surely, the teen began to push himself up off the floor, his eyes slowly opening to show a set of pure crimson eyes, each holding a small pupil trying to adjust itself if the enlarging of the pupil said anything as the black haired teen fought off the blurriness within his vision.

Pushing his form off the ground and into a formal Japanese sitting position, the teen let his head fall backward, allowing his face to stare straight up towards the sky with his crimson eyes simply showing the fatigue the teens body had went through, before gaining a small shine within his eyes, removing the fatigue that had plagued the teen at that moment.

However, even with a shine held within his gaze, the teen himself wasn't able to shrug off the pain and fatigue he had felt. In fact, it was the opposite as his rugged breaths became deeper in an attempt to gain more oxygen within his lungs.

It had only taken a few more moments, but eventually the teens breathing had settled and became light and shallowed, no longer needing the copious amounts of oxygen the body had required the moment he had pushed himself off the ground.

Dropping his head forward so his form was slouched, the teen drew in one final breath through his nose, before using a single hand to push himself off the ground, and back onto his feet before trying to focus on the area around him.

Flat was the first thing to come to the teens tired mind, as the sight of rather lacklustre green grass and old trees surrounded him. The set of ravens in one of the trees, the sounds of rustling water and the rather dark skies with crackling thunder overhead crashing around, the teen shook his head in a final attempt to get rid of the blurriness in his mind.

It seemed to have work as the teen was able to gain a clear image of the world around him… Alongside the sight of what appeared to be a single set of a wolves with their mouths wide open with the look of hunger etched into their eyes as they looked at his form.

Giving a rather bland and tired stare, the teen could only let out a cough of blood escape from his lips before he held out a single hand, where a small black orb began to take form.

And as he did this, the wolves decided to not hold back from the feast they would soon have, as they charged at the crimson teens form with vigour with their jaws hanging wide open, showing their razor sharp teeth.

And as they moved towards him, the teen let out a small grunt before eventually the pitch black orb formed within his grasp, now having a slight purplish hue around it.

Shifting his crimson eye over towards the wolves, the teen let out a miniscule smirk, before he suddenly latched his hand around the black orb, before it shifted its form into a long black sword, a katana to be precise, with a long purple edge.

The blade itself didn't have any form of detail on it. However, it had the general shape of the weapon, including the grip, the small casing around the handle and then the blade itself, a scabbard however, was non-existent.

"Just because I myself am beyond tired…" Muttered the man in a rough and beyond ragged tone as he shifted his tired form slightly with the now dark katana clutched rather painfully in his grasp.

Lifting his head up to expose his crimson eyes even more towards the wolves, the teen let the small smile that had shifted onto his face drop, exposing an angry and incredibly powerful looking snarl appear, before the man simply flicked the blades sharp purple edge outwards, before falling silent as he watched the wolves jump into the air in a flurry of movement, before slowly making their decent towards the black garbed teen.

"DOESN'T MEAN I WILL DIE IN SUCH A PATHETIC WAY!" Screamed the teen as he seemingly gained a second wave of energy rushing throughout his body as he used his right hand to slice across his body, dismembering the two once savage wolves in half, sending both their bodies, and their remains, just slightly towards both sides of the teen's still form.

Grunting as he let go of the katana in his hand, which then shifted itself back into an orb like sphere that soon began to float behind the teen, the man let out another drawn out breath of air before turning his head slightly to view exactly what he had done to the wolves he had just killed.

And, to his slight surprise, he couldn't help but stare upon the sight he was greeted.

Rather than a regular set of bisected wolves, he was greeted with the sight of a set of men, who had the slight appearance of wolves, something along the lines of the Inuzuka clans had back in konoha, only with more pronounced attributes, like a set of wolf like ears and tails protruding from their tail-bone.

"What… The hell…" Murmured the teen as he continued to stare at the bloodied remains of the two wolf-men he had just killed, before moving his vision towards the sound of rustling water.

Taking a single step forwards, the teen immediately gained a wave of pain flash through both his legs.

And as the teen felt himself slowly seemingly slouch in a way that would make him fall, he quickly held out his palm, where the black orb soon appeared before shifting its shape once more.

However, this time, the orb didn't shift into a katana, rather it shifted itself into a rather plain looking staff… Which was once again a pitch black colour with a rather dark purple aura and light around it.

Digging the staff against the ground below, the teen felt his body jar a bit, before relaxing as the staff supported his weight.

Focusing on the sound of water, the teen slowly began to stumble towards the sound, the staff supporting him a majority of the way to his destination.

As he walked, the teen continued to focus on the sounds of rustling water as he ignored all the other sounds surrounding him, whether it was the sounds of animals surrounding him, the crunching of grass below him or the sounds of thunder above him. The teen continued on, brushing only a few leaves away from his face as he moved through the forest covered area he found himself in.

"Honestly… Pain has become so foreign to me… That I kinda forgot what it felt like…" Murmured the teen in a soft tone as he pushed another set of leaves out of the way, only experiencing a minor shock of pain run along his arm as he did so before he came across what he was looking for.

Staring ahead at the blue coloured lake, that seemed to radiate peace and tranquillity with its subtle shifting and motion, the red eyed teen stalked once more towards the edge of the water before lowering himself down onto his knees as he glanced at his reflection at the edge of the lakes surface.

Reaching up with his left unoccupied hand and briefly rubbing a cold finger against his cheek, the teen dropped his hand back onto the floor as he felt his peach coloured skin seemingly warm up after the cold touch of his bare finger.

Shutting his eyes, the man let out a tired sigh escape his lips once as he opened his twin orbs once again, watching as the reflection of his face shift slightly with the movement of the lake.

Grinning slightly, the teen drew in another deep breath… Before slowly moving his head into the cold water below, soon having more than his entire head and a portion of his neck surrounded by the cool liquid, the teen sat there, soaking in the feeling of the water for a few seconds before taking his head out from the water, a nice and soothing sigh escaping from his slightly parted lips as he opened his eyes.

"That… That hit the spot…" Murmured the teen once more, his voice slowly becoming more natural and softer by the minute as he moved himself into a cross-legged sitting position with his black staff lying flat across his legs.

Looking up towards the sky once again, watching as small flashes of light arced around the darkened clouds above, the teen continued to softly draw breath as he felt the energy of the area seep into him and his being, and it wasn't all that long after did he seem to be a part of nature itself as his presence was soon erased and merged with the surrounding area.

And like that, he heard the sounds of a large heap of grass crunching behind him, resulting in a small smirk.

"Worried I somehow disappeared in plain sight?" Questioned the man, getting a rather startled stare from the person who had landed behind him.

Tilting his head, the teen let out a small sigh as he watched a small figure move towards him.

Standing over a little over 4 foot, the small person could be around the ages of a young teen maybe between the ages of 12- 13 with a very youthful appearance.

Running his eyes over the small blond haired child, who had equally shining yellow eyes similar to her hair, the crimson eyed teen gave the child's Miko attire a quick glance before turning his head back towards the lake, where he felt the child slowly move towards him.

"You… You knew that they were after me right?" Questioned the girl behind him in a soft tone, causing the teen to let out a small chuckle as he continued to sit there.

Shutting his eyes, the teen gave a small nod of his head, wincing slightly at how sore his neck was.

"Sorta. I knew I was laying in front of someone, but I didn't know that the wolves were after the person behind me, aka you. However, even then I knew that if the wolves did ignore me, I could have left someone young like yourself, to view their last few moments of their lives way to early… So yeah, it didn't sit right by me to do that chibi-chan." Responded the crimson eyed teen with a small smile on his face as he felt the girl now next to him sitting down staring at him.

Opening a single eye and glancing over towards his right towards the girl, the male couldn't help but chuckle as he came face to face with the blond haired child now staring at him with a large pouting face.

Raising his right hand, Naruto softly patted the girl's forehead for a moment before looking away into the distance.

"You know chibi-chan. Keep up a face like that and I'm sure I will gobble you up because of how adorable you look like that ya know." Spoke the teen, his smile widening slightly as he watched the girls face turn into a deep scarlet colour before she edged herself away from the teen a bit, before moving back towards her original place besides him.

Giving the man who had saved her life, even indirectly, the girl bowed her head towards the teen.

"Thank you for saving me… My name is Kunou, the daughter of Yasaka. What's your name?" Asked the small girl as she stared up towards the crimson eyed teen who raised a single sleek black eyebrow at the girl before rubbing her head softly once again.

"My name… Is Naruto Hayabusa, nice to meet you Kunou-chan." Responded the now identified teen named Naruto, happily giving a soft smile towards the young girl before glancing back up towards the sound of thunder crackling up within the sky once more.

"Hey, Kunou-chan. Do you live anywhere near here? Wherever here is?" Asked Naruto in a soft tone as he slowly pushed himself up off the floor, his muscles and body having seemingly recovered from their original fatigue and strain that had wrecked his body when he first originally woke up on the ground possibly just over half an hour ago.

Turning his head over towards Kunou, who had jumped up and nodded her head at an incredible speed, Naruto let out a tired chuckle.

"Yes. We aren't far from my home… But… There might be more of the people who want to over throw my mother… So we might get attacked if we go there…" Replied the girl, her tone falling silent and sad as she spoke, her form shifting slightly in a sad and depressed shape…

Until she suddenly shot her head up when Naruto's soft hand began to rub her head once again, drawing her attention to his bright and shining eyes once again that seemingly screamed confidence and determination.

"That's ok. I should be able to fight now, even if I am a bit disorientated and low on my energy. I can make do with my truth-seeker and tai-jutsu… Also, I'm sorry in advance, as I took a small peak into your head regarding your mother, whom I didn't know whether or not she was a dictator or a nice lady… So sorry about that." Responded Naruto with a small chuckle, bringing his hand up to his head to scratch his neck in embarrassment.

However, the response he gained wasn't one he expected, no. The response he gained was a blushing Kunou who gave him a dead stare.

"Pervert. You just really wanted to look at me and my kaa-chan having a bath together. You pervert loli molester." Replied Kunou, not breaking eye contact from Naruto's own crimson eyes as he let a small twitch appear on his eyebrow, before letting a small sigh as he rubbed his face with his cold left hand again.

Shutting his eyes and letting out a deep breath, the teen couldn't help but internally cry. He was stuck in such an awkward situation, and the little glaring girl next to him wasn't helping his case out in anyway.

" _What happened? How did I get here? Did my dimension/time travel adventure screw up somehow?"_ Questioned the teen mentally before refocusing on his current dilemma.

Giving the girl a stare, the teen shook his head.

"No, that hadn't come across my mind at all. Now, while we are wasting time, didn't you say your mother was getting attacked, alongside you, in order for someone to take control over something?" Asked Naruto in a rather dull tone, resulting in Kunou widening her eyes as she nodded her head quickly before latching her hand around Naruto's right arm, his hand now free of his staff, which had once again reverted into a pitch black orb that floated behind him.

And within moments, the duo were running through the forest, rather Kunou was as Naruto was slightly wincing with each step of movement he had, his muscles, while healed, felt sore once again, however, it was more like ghost pains than any actual physical pain.

As the two ran, the sound of thunder crackling within the sky started to make its presence known once again, this time, the thunders claps seemed stronger, as the two ran within the night. However, before the two could tread further, Naruto narrowed his eyes while quickly dragging Kunou to his left, allowing her to avoid a swords trajectory through her midsection.

Pushing her behind him, Naruto narrowed his eyes into the darkness, before sending a small flare of chakra around him, resulting in a hidden pulse of energy shot out all around him.

And within the span of a second, the black haired teen locked onto two people there hidden behind a set of trees.

"I know your there, I can feel your presence behind the two trees directly ahead of me." Spoke Naruto in a cool, calm tone as his crimson eyes bore into the two mentioned trees.

"Well, Siegfried my friend! It seems we have been spotted by the yokai lover." Replied a gruff sounding voice behind one of the trees.

Not long after, did the one speaking move out into plain sight, exposing himself towards Naruto, who simply raised a rather curious eyebrow towards the man before running his eyes over towards the other tree where the mentioned "Siegfried" was hiding behind.

He too soon left his hiding spot, showing himself towards Naruto.

To Naruto, the gruff standing man was possibly at a height that even Naruto himself had to whistle at as the tall overly buff looking man stood over 6'5, towering over his own 5'11 height.

His features where rather average though, black hair, black eyes, over confident smirk and just a set of pants, leaving his upper body bare.

He so was going to get a cold sooner or later.

As for the other one… He looked like a royal prince, well, one of those prince's that looked slightly girlish, giving off a "handsome" vibe to woman.

Narrowing his eyes at the two, Naruto glanced back towards Kunou before giving a small smile.

"Stay within the orb." Muttered Naruto softly, causing the girl to tilt her head slightly in confusion… Before suddenly, the floating black orb behind Naruto moved slightly behind him before expanding, swallowing up Kunou's tiny form from everyone.

"Well ain't that neat. Looks like we have a sacred gear user Heracles." Replied Siegfried with a small smirk on his face, causing the gruff looking man to let out a joyful laugh.

"That it does… Oh well, you heard what Cao Cao said, make sure to take the brat as a hostage, so if the yokai Yasaka somehow doesn't scum to Cao Cao's wishes we can use the brat as a bargaining chip." Returned the man as he moved his hands in front of his chest before cracking them in a show of force.

Siegfried besides him seemed to also decide that was the cue to prepare for battle, as he seemingly held a new blade that appeared in his grasp out towards Naruto's slightly slouched form.

Naruto, taking in another shallow breath, narrowed his eyes once more, causing his once rather shining eyes to dull into a darker, more intense version before the teen held his palm up slightly.

"I'll give the two of you one chance to surrender." Spoke Naruto in a harsh silent tone, giving the two hero's in front of him a small shiver down their spines… Before Heracles began to charge towards him… Before he suddenly dropped to the ground, his voice conveying screams of pain and torture as he thrashed against the cold ground.

Seeing this, Siegfried widened his eyes in shock before suddenly feeling something behind him. However, it was too late to react as he felt a sharp pain in the base of his neck before he dropped down onto the ground alongside his now silent teammate.

Standing above them, Naruto let out a small sigh before reaching up towards his mouth where a trickle of blood began to fall out.

And not a moment after he felt it, did Naruto drop to his knees, grabbing onto his stomach in pain as he began to cough out blood harshly onto the ground, painting the once green grass red.

"Naruto!" Shouted Kunou as the orb seemingly crumbled and disappeared into empty dust, releasing her from the impromptu shield Naruto had created around her as she watched on as Naruto fell onto his knees

Glancing up, Naruto tried desperately to clear the blood off his mouth before giving an apologetic smile towards Kunou as he forced himself up onto his feet once more.

"I- I'm fine Kunou… Just realised I shouldn't have used a technique to soon after recovering is all." Replied Naruto with a small smile as he felt his heart contract in pain before returning back to normal, alongside his stomach that was flaring with pain only moments ago.

He didn't realise how bad of a shape he was actually in at that moment. His Yin and Yang energies where somewhere near depleted, his healing rate was barely there, showing how exactly drained he was and his chakra was a little below near empty.

Honestly, it was a miracle he was able to create a single truth-seeker orb, but since he needed to heal he needed the orbs energy back.

Sure, he could have had the orb heal him, but it would have been much to slow compared to his own healing… Which he was sure he wouldn't be able to use until he properly rested.

Kunou, who noticed Naruto's eyes seemingly distant, glared up towards the tall teen before biting down on his leg, drawing the teen's attention at the sudden sharp pain he felt for a few moments before he saw Kunou staring up at him with worry held within her eyes.

"Are you really ok?" Questioned the girl softly, her golden coloured eyes seemingly desperate to know the harsh truth that he wasn't.

However, Naruto wouldn't let that doubt reach the poor girl as he lowered himself onto a knee before giving the girl a smile and soft pat on the head.

"I'm fine Kunou… Don't worry about me… Now, let's get going, your mother won't be saved by herself ya know." Grinned out Naruto as he quickly turned his back around before giving the girl a small smile and nod, implementing the young child got on his back.

And within moments, Naruto felt the tiny arms of the girl circle around his neck.

Feeling this, Naruto pushed himself up once more while making sure there wasn't anyone else surrounding the two of them.

"Ok Kunou-chan… Which way?" Asked the teen, his voice slightly shallow as he tried to force his body to heal him as much as he could before he started to move once again.

Kunou, deciding whether or not to actually tell the man, waited a few moments before her desire to save her mother became too much for her, and so, she reluctantly pointed over towards a direction.

Nodding his head, Naruto began to move into a walk, before turning that walk into a jog… Which then turn into a full out sprint through the forest.

Kunou, who had only seen this speed by other Yokai, could only widen her eyes in disbelief at how fast the human she had met could run.

And it wasn't slow either, it was somewhere in the middle of the fastest she had seen yokai run before, and for a human, who shouldn't have been able to move that fast, it certainly was surprising.

Tightening her hold around Naruto's neck, enough to keep her there and not suffocate him, Kunou watched as the world around her slowly started to bleed out of existence, where she once could see trees in perfect detail, they were nothing more than a blur as the wind flickered past the two of them.

It hadn't taken too long either to finally reach their destination. Their destination being a massive temple in the mountain side.

When Kunou pointed out that in order to reach her home, they would need to go around the mountain to reach the entry, Naruto simply gave the girl on his back a small smile… Before he charged up towards the mountains steep wall before suddenly running up it with little to no problems.

Well, there was problems like Naruto experiencing mind blowing pain from his little stunt, but he couldn't waste time, the young girls mothers life laid in the balance, and he was not willing to let her die if he could prevent it.

And within a couple of minutes, with Naruto having slowed down slightly due to the pain he tried to hide, the two reached the temples outer window… Which was soon smashed by Naruto's sandaled foot crashing through it, allowing the two entry.

Slipping in, Naruto couldn't help but let a small grunt escape his lips as he felt his already pathetic amount of chakra diminish even more before he managed to catch Kunou's eye once again.

"I'm fine Kunou-chan." Responded Naruto, continuing to keep his fake smile up in order to set the tiny girls mind at ease.

It seemed to be working, or at least forcing her to drop the matter of his health for the current moment.

Looking around, the teen couldn't help but stare in slight awe at how the temples insides looked.

A majority of the building's interior was made of sleek brown oak wood, giving a nice soft shine that was only enhanced by the soft lightning above.

Alongside that, there was countless photo's scattered around where he found himself in. Photos of what appeared to be Kunou and her older sister from the looks of it.

While Naruto was staring, Kunou couldn't help but glare at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Can you stop looking around my room you pervert?" Asked the little girl, breaking Naruto out from his observation of his room before giving the girl a blank stare…

"Are you really going to keep calling me a pervert chibi-chan?" Replied Naruto with a blank tone, getting a small nod from the girl before she suddenly widened her eyes as a shout of pain tore through the building.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto held his hand up towards Kunou, telling her to silently stay put, before quickly moving towards the room door, where he slowly pushed his ear against the wooden material.

However, it didn't seem like he could hear anything, which worried him as he slowly opened the door, where he came upon the sight of a black haired man pointing what looked like a spear directly at a blond haired fox woman, someone who had a very close resemblance to Kunou…

Obviously, Naruto made the connection of Kunou and what he assumed to be her older sister, before he shut his eyes for a brief moment.

" _It won't last too long… But aside from this guy, there's only two other people in the tower, said two seem to be at the bottom floor, which isn't much, but is still something… Kami, I hope Kunou and her sister can save their mother…"_ Thought Naruto with a slight bit of worry etched within his thoughts as he began to draw in nature energy into his body.

And as the seconds ticked by, the world seemed to slow around Naruto as his chakra mixed with the powerful and potent nature energy before once again mixing with another form of energy… Naruto's pure Yang energy as well, causing the teen to soon let out a small smile as he felt a relief wash over him before he opened his eyes, showing a set of orange coloured eyes with a slit like pupil in the middle.

But that wasn't all that changed, his clothing had also shifted the moment he connected his Yang energy with his chakra and nature energy he had absorbed moments ago.

His once black attire was gone, or more precisely changed as Naruto now stood with a golden coloured cloak wrapped around his form with a black bodysuit hidden beneath the long waist length haori that had formed.

Alongside that, his once black shinobi sandals were also now bathed in a brilliant gold colour, much like his now blond hair that swayed slightly.

And as Naruto felt the familiar power wash over him once again, the teen felt the world slow to a crawl before he gained a small glint within his now orange coloured eyes.

And with that same glint, Naruto appeared in front of the black haired teen who had the staff in his hand, before suddenly smashing a single fist into the man's gut.

And as he felt his fist impact against the man's gut, the teen couldn't stop the small smirk he had on his face before he felt his body simply… Shut down, his energy escaping him and soon his form disappeared leaving him on his knees coughing blood in front of the blond haired fox woman.

The man, who was slightly shocked at the appearance of the now coughing black haired teen, wondered for a moment where he had exactly come from… Before he suddenly widened his eyes as a burning pain etched itself through his entire being as he suddenly was launched out of the temple with blood spurting out from his mouth.

The blond woman who was on the ground could only widen her eyes at what had happened within the span of a single second, before suddenly Kunou burst out into the room.

"KAA-SAN! QUICK NARUTO NEEDS HELP!" Screamed Kunou, her voice panicked and rushed as she charged towards Naruto, who was now vomiting out blood onto the floor as his consciousness swam within his gaze, the world around him seemed disorientating and patchy.

However, before Naruto shut his eyes once and for all, allowing unconsciousness to take him, he could only give a pathetic attempt to smile up at Kunou.

"Stay… Safe…" Murmured the teen before he finally passed out onto the slightly warm wooden floor.

 **And that's the end of the "first" chapter for the now rebooted series. Hope you enjoyed the chapter to the fullest.**

 **Anyone, time for me to put a bio of Naruto and his feats below in a bingo book style.**

 _ **Name: Naruto Hayabusa**_

 _ **Nickname (s): The devil, Saviour, hero, kami no shinobi**_

 _ **Hair colour: Black**_

 _ **Eye colour: Red**_

 _ **Skin tone: pale peach coloured**_

 _ **Height: 5'11**_

 _ **Family: civilian born, all family dead after birth.**_

 _ **Bloodlines: None- is able to form/use ability's that require energy to utilise, this is done by using Yin/Yang release to mimic and create similar powers and energy for the techniques. Example for this is sharingan's corrosive chakra, which Naruto is able to create to gain the sharingan, along with the rinnegan should he choose to.**_

 _ **Naruto is a Genin rank shinobi, only in rank, due to disappearing after the failure of the Sasuke retrieval mission. During this period of time, Naruto had been placed in a near death state, where he then had all the remainder of his chakra absorbed from him, leaving his body to then float along the current moving from the valley of the end. After this, Naruto's yin yang abilities recreated a stronger and more potent form of chakra for Naruto to use alone. Not long after, he gained training from his summons the falcons, which helped him develop his Yin Yang energies along with his chakra training and abilities with most in not all forms of combat, ranging from hand to hand to most weapons. Alongside that, Naruto also has the ability to tap into nature energy at an incredible rate.**_

 _ **Personality: Naruto's personality had taken a slight turn from after his training with his falcons, where he was once always happy, aware and attentive he is now more lax, confident and more mature. However, this is his regular personality as within a battle he has two types of personality he shifts between. The idiot personality that torments the enemy with jokes, or the ruthless version where he truly fights like a ninja assassin.**_

 _ **Basic Statistics –**_

 _ **Strength:**_

 _ **Regular form: High anbu – not focusing on building muscle mass, but rather compact forms of muscle, Naruto has a lot of strength that his body doesn't exactly show for. Being able to cause small craters in the ground with only tiny bits of chakra helping him.**_

 _ **Yang release enhanced: kage strength – with strength matching that of Tsunade with her chakra enhanced fists, Naruto is able to fight any opponents with the slightest amounts of Yang energy supplementing his own power.**_

 _ **Senjutsu: Tailed beast strength – with physical prowess matching that of a tailed beast, not many is able to fight Naruto in a hand to hand battle.**_

 _ **Yang release: senjutsu: unknown – the potential power in strength Naruto gains from this form is unknown, since he reluctantly only used this form once against an opponent, and that was in order to free himself from Kaguya's original infinite Tsukuyomi just after she ate the original chakra fruit. He did not battle her with this form, thus resulting in no knowledge of possible strength.**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **Speed:**_

 _ **Regular form: High anbu –**_

 _ **Yang release enhanced: kage speed – with speed matching that of A, the fourth Raikage with encased in his lightning cloak Naruto is able to fight any opponents with the slightest amounts of Yang energy supplementing his own power.**_

 _ **Senjutsu: Near instant speed – with physical prowess matching that of a tailed beast, not many is able to fight Naruto in a speed battle.**_

 _ **Yang release: senjutsu: unknown – the potential power in strength Naruto gains from this form is unknown, since he reluctantly only used this form once against an opponent, and that was in order to free himself from Kaguya's original infinite Tsukuyomi just after she ate the original chakra fruit. He did however appear in front of Kaguya in the blink of an eye, showing near instant teleportation like speed.**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **Reflexes: Through training and using his healing ability, Naruto's reaction rate is similar to that of an eternal mangekyou sharingan's perceptive ability, thus allowing him to keep up with fast opponents to a fair point.**_

 _ **Durability: Managed to survive and heal from a multitude of things, including bisection, dissection and other forms of damage. (Note, he had enough energy to heal the damage, resulting in him being alive.)**_

 _ **Stamina: N/A: Not enough information was gained for this statistic. However, it is beyond most individuals due to his healing rate and his intense training.**_

 _ **Shinobi Statistics-**_

 _ **Taijutsu: Master level taijutsu – able to fight most if not all enemies with little to no worries.**_

 _ **Ninjutsu: Master level Ninjutsu user – has all affinities possible, with most sub-elements being only useable via Yin/Yang release, while he has the major five, mastered to a very high point, along with Wood release and Ice release.**_

 _ **Genjutsu: Near Master – able to utilise Yin release to strengthen his genjutsu to a point of being able to control a victim for a short duration should he choose so, not when activated with his sharingan manifestation, Naruto is able to enhance mangekyou techniques as well, however, this delivers a slight strain.**_

 _ **Rank: Genin.**_

 _ **Final declaration: Naruto Hayabusa is something of a super ninja, this is only achievable due to three years of pure training with numerous Kage bunshin helping develop Naruto further. His healing factor makes his body also progress faster than others, as it heals all damage attained, strengthening his body faster than anyone else.**_

 _ **Achievements:**_

 _ **Defeated Sasuke Uchiha, Kasumi Namikaze (Minato daughter) in chakra cloak one tail, Mito Namikaze Chakra cloak one tail – age thirteen finals of chunin exam.**_

 _ **Defeated Gaara in bijuu form – age thirteen during konoha crush.**_

 _ **Fought Kaguya's inexperienced granddaughter Kagumi – age thirteen.**_

 _ **Survived getting ambushed by Danzo and root agents – age thirteen.**_

 _ **Single handily destroyed the six paths of pain – age fifteen.**_

 _ **Killed Hidan and Kakazu – age sixteen.**_

 _ **Survived being thrown through time and space – age sixteen (aka now)**_

 _ **And that's it. Hope you have a better understanding of my variant of Naruto now and I hope to hear from you all soon. Peace.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep. Since I actually enjoyed the rebooted first chapter, the second one comes in pretty quick. Since to be honest, the rebooted work I had placed up just made me want to write again and add on to the story. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this one better.**

 **And if I can ask, I would really like to hear how people enjoy my stories in their reviews, a simple "great chapter" is nice, but if I could ask. Can you possibly expand on that so I know what to work on and what to polish on my stories? Thanks for all the reviews, each and every one is something I learn and take from.**

 **Anyway, onto the story.**

 **1: Will Naruto get a harem?**

 **A: I plan to incorporate the previous harem list I had on this story, but I might take a few out (sorry) and change it up a bit since I think that was one of the major things that made my story drop out from how it was intended. Don't worry thought, I will make sure this story is more fleshed out so the harem doesn't seem random.**

 **2: Regarding Issei and his story.**

 **A: The story will focus on Naruto the most, so the scenes where I have Issei incorporated will be pretty slim, compared to the story length anyway, and yeah.**

 **3: Why is Naruto's hair black?**

 **A: … I put a bio at the very bottom of the page, explaining that this Naruto, ISNT the Kishimoto version of Naruto. Hell, this Naruto isn't related to any legendary shinobi at all.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Demonic beings/dragons speaking"**

" **Demonic beings/dragons** _ **thinking"**_

" **Fire Style: Great fireball technique"**

His head was swimming, his eyes hidden beneath his eye lids were shifting from his consciousness starting to appear.

His heart beat was going through the motions, no outstanding beating, just an average beat for an average heart. His body ached slightly, as if he had just woken up from a long sleep.

He felt sluggish, he felt like he went through hell and back. And he felt the need to go to the toilet too on top of that already.

Consciousness now mainly in control, the teen felt his fingers twitch slowly at his command as he slowly felt out how his body was.

The pain he remembered before was now gone. The pain from going into his Yang release chakra mode left him something akin to someone burning all his being, only to let him regenerate and redo the burning sensation over and over.

" _Shit…"_ Groaned out the teen. His voice was parched and dry, maybe that one mouthful of cold water back at the forest wasn't enough to quench his thirst.

If only a single gulp of water had managed to do that.

" _Ok… Time… Time to get up…"_ Murmured the teen softly through his lips before he slowly opened his eyes, exposing his crimson orbs to the world.

The first thing the teen saw, was the light staring straight into him… This of course, caused the teen to immediately shut his eyes before using a single hand to come up to his face in order to rub the mentioned crimson orbs of their pain.

" _Like that ever works."_ Chuckled Naruto as he removed his hand from his eyes, mentally noticing that the pain he felt in his body was diminishing at an incredible rate.

Seeing, or rather feeling this, the teen concentrated on his chakra and his internal energies before being shocked into pure and utter silence as both his body and brain took a moment to shut down as he viewed what his energy was currently doing.

It was growing, as if there was something around him feeding him and his energy directly, enhancing them further than any training had done at such a quick rate.

Deciding to not look a chance to heal quicker in an awkward and odd way, Naruto began to move his energy throughout his body, enjoying the feeling of his body healing and repairing all forms of damage as fast as he could… Before he suddenly felt the energy that was boosting his own disappear.

It didn't matter anymore however, his reserves had gained a sizeable jump in size, and he managed to heal himself to a position he knew he would be able to fight and utilise techniques once again.

"I see that you have a healing factor… You surprised myself however as days ago your body did not seem to possess such remarkable self-healing." Spoke a calm and pleasant tone just besides his ear.

Naruto, deciding not to be rude, attempted to push himself up onto a seating position, only to feel a soft hand place itself on his chest, his eyes still shut as he hadn't wanted to stare directly up towards the light once again.

"You should rest a bit more… Is what I would say, however, while you have saved my daughter and myself when we were attacked a few days ago, it doesn't mean I trust you. Now, if you would please lay back down and answer my questions I would be most pleased… And should you lie… I will kill you. Understand me." Asked the woman as her soft and kind tone changed to that of one of seriousness as the hand on Naruto's chest seemed to dig slightly into Naruto's chest.

Understanding his predicament, the teen slowly lowered himself back onto the bed, his head having made contact once again with the incredibly soft pillow.

"I understand." Responded the teen as he mentally wanted to slap himself for how he had to listen to the woman due to his current state.

And after feeling that power for a brief moment helping his energy grow and strengthen… He didn't want to take his chance of fighting the owner of said power at his weakened state.

Plus, he just saved the woman, Kunou's mother Yasaka if he remembered, so there would be no point in battling her.

Yasaka, the woman besides him who called herself Kunou's mother, seemed to radiate a certain aura around her as he laid there, his eyes continuing to be shut.

Something the woman seemed to notice as she trailed her soft hand along his cheek before rubbing her thump gently over Naruto's shut eyelid.

"Why is it your eyes are closed? Did they get hurt and your body cannot heal them or something?" Asked the woman as she moved her hands away from his eyes.

Shaking his head, Naruto gave a nod towards the sky, or rather the celling.

"No, I just don't want to be blinded by that blasted light above me." Responded Naruto, causing the two within the room to fall silent…

Before a sudden sound of giggling was heard besides him, which soon evolved into a full blown laughter as he was sure Yasaka now had tears trailing along her face due to his ridiculous reasoning.

But, as he continued to have his eyes closed and shut, she seemed to understand that he truly did keep his eyes shut for that reason. And so, within a few seconds, Naruto felt Yasaka shift herself from whatever position she was before walking a few meters away, flicking a switch, and returning.

"It's ok now… The lights off." Giggled the woman once again, resulting in Naruto slowly opening his eyes once more, only to come into the view of what he thought was Kunou's big sister before he had lost consciousness.

Tilting his head a bit, Naruto watched as the woman matched his tilt with a smile before giving him a wink.

"You see something you like?" Questioned the woman in a flirty tone as she lowered her face down towards Naruto's, who gave the woman a small chuckle before shaking his head.

"No, it's just that I previously thought that you were Kunou's big sister, not her mother… What happened to your fox ears and tails?" Questioned Naruto, watching as Yasaka gave him a flirty smile at his comment about her being Kunou's sister, before narrowing her eyes about the fox ears and tails.

"Oh, what's this about believing me to have fox ears and tails?" Questioned Yasaka as she edged her hand over towards Naruto's throat softly, resulting in the crimson eyed teen to narrow his own eyes.

"Before you think for a moment that I would have some vendetta against yokai I believe you are called, or at least that's what I learnt when I took that Heracles out with the genjutsu, so if you are worried about me not liking your kin, it doesn't bother me. If it had, would I have willingly save your life, alongside Kunou-chan's?" Asked Naruto in a serious tone as he stared into Yasaka's golden eyes, which were eerily similar to that of Kunou's before Yasaka gave him a softer stare as she moved her hand back over towards Naruto's cheek.

Giving a smile, the woman let out a small giggle as she patted Naruto's cheek softly.

"I guess you do have a fair point there… Although, Kunou-chan did hide her features from you, so I wasn't sure that you simply were ignorant of that fact. Once again, I do thank you for what you have done. But you must know that you are a threat to me and my daughter and I just want to make sure you aren't here with… Non-pleasant intents." Replied Yasaka in a calm and even tone, getting a nod from Naruto.

"It's only fair, you are a mother looking after her child. So I understand the sentiment." Murmured Naruto, getting another soft smile from Yasaka as she positioned herself besides Naruto once more, this time her hand resting along the beds edge.

"Ok. So standard questions first, your name, what you are doing here and what are you after." Spoke Yasaka in a cheerful tone, getting a rather dull stare from Naruto in return before he shook his head with a small smile appearing on his face with his eyes gaining a joyful glint within them.

"In that order, my name is Naruto Hayabusa. I have no clue as to what I'm doing here, since I don't know whether or not I had been thrown into the future or somewhere else entirely, since no matter how hard I try, this world is simply full of different energies and residue. And it's pretty abundant of the energy I am used to as well. As for what I am after? I guess… Right now knowledge of the place I am currently at would be good. Maybe even a place to stay." Replied Naruto, getting a small nod from Yasaka.

"I guess I could help you with what you want, but after a few more questions. Would that be fine?" Asked Yasaka, getting a nod from Naruto's flat form.

However, as the seconds when by, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he stared up towards Yasaka, whom of which now had a look of irritation as she kept staring at him unblinkingly.

"You… You don't know what to ask me do you?" Questioned Naruto with a small smirk appearing on his face, causing the blond haired woman he was staring at to give him a dark glare as a small blush of embarrassment appeared on her face as she crossed her arms under her incredibly large bust.

"No. In no way shape or form do I not know what to question you with. I'm just letting you get used to your arrangement. That's all it is. Understand?" Threatened Yasaka as she lowered her face once again to just above Naruto's own with her golden coloured eyes showing two slit pupils glaring into his own eyes.

However, instead of intimidating him, Naruto just let out a small laugh, not being able to help himself at how adorable he found the woman to be, she was just a step under how Kunou reacted when she was embarrassed.

And as that stray thought went through his head, the teen suddenly blinked as he continued to stare directly into Yasaka's golden coloured orbs.

"The thought just came to me, but how's Kunou? Did someone help you two after I passed out or something or did the attackers simply leave?" Asked Naruto, intent on finding out what exactly happened after his body shut down, leaving the two, Kunou and Yasaka, in order to fend for themselves.

Hearing this and seeing the curiosity building within his eyes, Yasaka gained a small smirk.

"Oh~ wouldn't you like to know mister Hayabusa?" Questioned Yasaka in a teasing tone as she watched a twitch appear on Naruto's face before the teen released a soft shallow breath.

Staring directly up into her eyes, Naruto pulled the most puppy like face he could towards the woman he could muster before applying a tiny henge onto his head, causing a set of black fox ears to appear, adding onto his foxy power as Kurama liked to call it when he was taking care of the bijuu while traveling through time.

"Please Yasaka-sama, please tell me what happened?" Questioned Naruto in a really squeaky voice as his eyes grew and seemed to turn childish with his fox ears going ramrod straight.

And as he did this, Yasaka could only stare at him for a moment… Before pinching him on the cheek.

"Did you really think that would make me answer you? An illusion that makes you look like a fox kit?" Asked Yasaka in a humorous tone, getting a small chuckle from Naruto as he let the henge drop whilst giving Yasaka an average smile.

"Nope, but it was worth the shot." Remarked Naruto with a straight face, causing the two to have a brief moment of silence build between them before the two began to laugh out into the open from how weird their conversation had taken itself.

And as the two laughed, someone decided to make her presence by opening the door and witnessing their mother and saviour joyfully laughing together.

"Naruto!" Squealed Kunou as she ran towards the bed her mother had placed the black haired teenager days ago before jumping into the air and moving to land directly onto Naruto's stomach.

Seeing this through his laughter, Naruto gained a wide grin on his face as he suddenly shot himself up off the bed, managing to surprise Yasaka as during their conversation she had placed a seal to keep him down during the time they were speaking, before watching Naruto swiftly catch her daughter with a smile riding upon his face.

A smile, that was then mirrored on Kunou's own face as she attempted to squeeze the lift out from Naruto's throat with her tiny arms.

"You're ok!" Chanted the little girl happily as she hugged Naruto with all her might, something that made Naruto wince as he couldn't help but gape at the strength the little girl had within her body, before he returning the hug, although, a lot more gently around the girls waist as he rested his chin on the girls shoulder as she did so to him.

Besides them, Yasaka was gushing slightly at how adorable Kunou was while also maintaining a look of obliviousness as she traced the bed once more to feel the seal still in place, however, it was now shattered in certain points.

The teen had managed to release himself from his seals while making it seem as if it was nothing. Pretty interesting if she did have something to say about it.

And interesting is fun… And dangerous… The teen was lucky Kunou had a liking to him, otherwise he would be captured and hidden away until she was sure he meant no harm… Well, that was what she was originally going to do, but after all she saw, how Kunou cared and acted around Naruto and how he himself tried so hard to save both herself and Kunou, to the point of passing out with blood spurting out from him… He deserved some thanks from her, thus the bed and care she had taken to him.

Plus he was cute if she did say so herself.

Watching silently as the two hugged with Kunou sprouting hundreds of words a second, Yasaka couldn't help but watch as Naruto gave her a rather tired stare, a stare that simply begged Yasaka to take Kunou off him before she snapped his neck.

Taking a moment to decide whether or not to do it, all while teasing Naruto with a smirk and contemplating look, it only took a few moments before Yasaka reluctantly grabbed her child, pulling her away from Naruto, who let out a small sigh of thanks before giving the two of them a small smile as he sat up on his bed, revealing his upper torso towards Kunou and Yasaka, who had not really noticed how defined the teens body was.

Seeing the older woman blush a bit, Naruto gave Yasaka a small wink as he flexed his chest, sending the woman a small smirk as he watched the slight blush on her face grow ever so slightly before disappearing when Kunou gave her mother a dead stare.

"Perverted kaa-chan." Murmured the small girl, sending Naruto into a hysterical laugh as he attempted in vain to bit his lip to keep his mouth shut, however, he failed at every chance he had. Resulting in the blond haired woman's eyes glaring holes into Naruto's head.

Seeing the look, Naruto stopped his laughter before falling silent. A small smile etched onto his face as he saw Kunou wrapped around her mother's arms in a protective fashion.

"You know… I always wondered how it felt to be held that way. Sure, I had done it to someone I knew, but I myself have never been held in such a fashion by another." Spoke Naruto in a hushed tone, watching as Yasaka and Kunou directed their entire attention towards Naruto, before he raised a single hand up to wave the duo off.

"Don't worry about what I just said. It was something that slipped out Haha." Responded Naruto in a hopeful tone as he begged that the two ignored his little speech about not being held.

For the most part, the two didn't make a comment. But Yasaka… She had softened her eyes as she stared towards Naruto, a thought seemingly being correct in her mind regarding him.

But, it didn't take long for her to simply decide it wasn't worth brining up. Something that the teen himself was exceptionally happy about.

Deciding he had enough laying around, the teen slowly began to swing his legs over the side of the bed, before using his arms to lift himself off the soft mattress before letting out a soft sight as he felt his back seemingly crack from the rather normal movement.

" _I really did sleep for days… My body just feels heavy and unused…"_ Muttered the teen softly as he looked towards Yasaka and Kunou, who were giving him a rather blank stare.

Blinking, the teen immediately thought of the worst possible out-come, which of course was him entirely naked and he didn't realise it.

So, swallowing a lump in his throat, the teen slowly began to edge his eyes down towards his lower body, his blood was rushing through his veins, his heart pounding, sending rapid beats that his ears had heard loud and clear.

And as he reached his lower end… The teen could only tilt his head in confusion as he glanced from his lower body towards the two blank faced females.

Eventually, Naruto returned his stare towards Kunou and Yasaka, while scratching the back of his head with a look of curiosity ridden upon his face.

"What? Is there anything wrong or something?" Asked Naruto in a rather confused tone as he scratched the back of his head.

His answer however? Was a simple one.

"Kyuubi covered boxers…" Muttered the two in perfect synchronisation, resulting in a startled Naruto glancing between the two as if he had heard something odd.

"Yes, and? I like the fabric of the boxers and I like foxes. Is there something wrong with that picture?" Asked Naruto in a sceptical tone, only to blink in shock as he saw the two release their full appearance.

And as Naruto stared, his mind instantly made the connection.

" _One tail, two tail, three tail four… Right… So they… Makes sense now why they are weirded out."_ Mumbled the teen with a look of embarrassment ridden upon his face as he stared at the 9 swishing tails behind both Yasaka and Kunou.

Giving the two a soft smile, Naruto let a small chuckle escape from his lips as he stared up towards the celling for a moment.

"Before you say if I have a fox fetish or something… Back where I came from, I was like a father figure to a Kyuubi, whose name was Kurama… And I guess after the fox got me these as a gift, I sorta wear them on a constant basis. Not the same pair, since I've got over ten copies but yeah. It's a gift from someone I hold dear is all." Responded Naruto, watching's the two simply continued to stare at him in a disbelieving way, before they eventually dropped the stare, resulting in the entire room falling silent.

Glancing down towards his own body, the crimson eyed teen watched attentively as he began to move his arms and hands, feeling the way his body moved and shifted for a few moments before giving a self-satisfied nod of approval.

Turning his head towards Yasaka, Naruto moved into a small bow.

"Thank you Yasaka for healing me as well as giving me a place of which I could rest… I should be on my way now however, as I feel that I am being an inconvenience towards you. So once again, thank you for all you have done." Spoke Naruto in a thankful voice as he lifted his head to catch Yasaka's eyes, along with Kunou's as he rolled his shoulders slightly before shutting his eyes, allowing a small flash of light to appear around his form before he was suddenly dressed in his previous attire, that being the long sleeve shirt, pants and white medical tape tucked inside of his black shinobi sandals.

However, before the teen could very much make an attempt to leave, he watched as Yasaka shook her head while Kunou also dashed across the ground and took hold of his leg, preventing him, in their eyes, from leaving.

"Naruto-san. For all that you have done for me and my daughter, I do not believe that it is fair to simply leave you to your own devices without any knowledge of the area you are at, which you have implemented, and I'm also guessing you are unaware of the customs regarding this world as well. As such, it would please both me, and my daughter Kunou, if you would allow yourself to become a guest of ours. For a certain amount of time of course, should you still decide to leave later on… Would that be alright with you Naruto?" Asked the woman in a soft tone as her eyes gained a glint of hope within them.

Staring at the woman, Naruto knew for a fact she made two very good points regarding his lack of knowledge or both the world and its customs. As such, it would be a very stupid idea for him to leave and venture out into the world without some basic knowledge backing his travels.

But alongside that, a single glance down towards his leg, made him realise what affect it would have on Kunou should he leave, which stunned him slightly as he had only met the girl for just over an hour in total… But, during that time he did save both her and her mother from either their deaths and or their capture.

Shutting his crimson orbs and taking in a breath, the teen let out a small smile as he slowly opened his eyes and stared down directly towards Kunou with a soft warmth held within his eyes for a few moments before glancing back up towards Yasaka.

"I guess you do have a fair point… Thank you for your invitation Yasaka-sama." Nodded Naruto, his head moving down in a slight bow, only to feel his hair being swished around by a soft hand.

Glancing upwards slightly, he caught Yasaka's shiny golden orbs staring into his.

"It's Yasaka to you Naruto… You deserve to at least feel comfortable around both me and Kunou." Murmured Yasaka in a soft voice, Kunou seemingly agreeing with her as she gave Naruto a wide grin.

"Yeah! Your mine and kaa-Chans hero after all!" Giggled the tiny girl, drawing smiles from both Naruto and Yasaka as they glanced towards each other for a moment before letting out a small chuckle.

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto tried, he truly did, to hide the growing smile that stretched along his face as he stared towards the two. His smile, only seemed to reflect off the two kyuubi's faces as they too gained a smile, not as wide as Naruto's, but slightly larger than an average smile.

"Thank you."

 **And that is it for the chapter, hope you enjoyed it, I will possibly start writing the next chapter after this is posted, and if possible, maybe even upload it within a day or two. Anywho, caio.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, sorry for disappearing again for a bit. At least it's not as long as last time… So yeah… But before I do anything here, I would like to shout out towards 2 people specifically before I start. First being Sceonn and the second being Bored Failure for their reviews.**

 **Now, before anyone does or say anything, those are exactly the reviews… I WANT to see. In their reviews I get to understand what my readers would like, going over the reviews, I actually do agree with Sceonn about the attitude I had my Yasaka display, although, I do plan to change the way she operates around him, I hadn't realised I hadn't done her character all the that much justice, well at this time at least which I plan to fix in the coming chapters, one part I disagree on is the whole dimension travel reason Naruto had given, remember, in this world teleporting and dimensions isn't all that rare. It's nearly a daily thing. So yeah, thanks for that Sceonn. It's not critism to me, rather a helpful hand so thank you.**

 **As for Bored Failure? His review just blew me away. Not only did it have what he liked, but it also told me a few ways to improve in my story writing, which is a massive plus in my books. The fact that he bothered writing such a long review actually made me smile and re-read it over and over to understand where I could improve. Now, not everyone has to make a long review such as him, but something like that, giving a basic outlook of what you like and what I can improve on, will only help me in the long run and improve the story you all enjoy, ok most enjoy. So yeah, thank you Sceonn and Bored Failure for your reviews, they really did help me out.**

 **So yeah, if anyone has something they want to talk about, feel free to ask since I do read all my reviews, including the ones that just seem to be written for the hell of it.**

 **Anyway, once again thank you for the reviews and now onto the questions.**

 **1: Will I have a time skip?**

 **A: For the moment? Not a massive one, I want to have Naruto incorporated into Kyoto before I do anything drastic and all.**

 **2: Will Naruto try return to his home dimension?**

 **A: Guess we shall see later on haha.**

 **Oh, before I forget. I guest sent a message asking why Naruto's last name was Hayabusa, which is a "legendary" name. Well, he got it after becoming a falcon summoner, since he, Naruto, had not had a last name before then. Thus, when he became their summoner, they had given him the last name of Hayabusa, meaning his English name, (one of the two translations at least), would be "Maelstroms peregrine falcon." Pretty cool right?**

 **Anyway, now onto the story.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Demonic beings/dragons speaking"**

" **Demonic beings/dragons** _ **thinking"**_

" **Fire Style: Great fireball technique"**

"So I used my chakra to super heat the sand that was wrapped around me before I shattered it with strength. Honestly, Gaara was a super tough opponent for me to beat back in the day. I honestly wouldn't have been able to survive hadn't I been trained by Kurama in my mindscape every day for that month." Spoke Naruto as he picked a piece of meat out from the grill in front of him and plopping it down into his mouth before savouring the flavour as he chewed.

"Wow! Nii-san! That's super cool! What happened next?" Asked an ecstatic Kunou as she sat on the edge of her seat while staring across towards Naruto, who was giving the girl a small smile.

"Are you really sure you wanna know?" Asked the teen in a teasing voice, his crimson eyes shining in a teasing fashion as he watched Kunou give him a pouty glare as she pointed towards him.

"That's not fair! You started this awesome story and you just stop! Tell him Kaa-chan to keep going please!" Pleaded the small girl as she turned her head to stare up at Yasaka, who was giving a small smile as she too listened to Naruto's stories.

Shutting her eyes, Yasaka turned her face towards Naruto before slowly, ever so slowly, opening her eyes showing the golden orbs of her… That simply screamed adorable as her face twisted into one of pleading.

"Please Naruto-kun. Continue with this amazing story of yours." Begged the woman in such a soft and truthful tone, causing Naruto, who had been snickering, to drop his chopsticks as he felt his mouth dry from the sheer beauty that Yasaka was.

"H-hai…" Muttered Naruto in a zombie like tone as he continued to stare at Yasaka, who shifted her face into one of thanks.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Responded the woman, her eyes shining alongside Kunou's own as they waited for Naruto to continue his story.

It was safe to say, Naruto was memorising the image of Yasaka's face into his mind. One such as her should never be forgotten. That face was a face men could only dream of seeing in such a state of begging.

Coughing into his hand, while regaining his chopsticks, the teen continued with his story.

"As I escaped from Gaara's sand, I managed to quickly position myself so I could charge towards him… And I did, I landed and within a few seconds I slammed my fist against his face, sending him towards the area wall… Then, I used one of my most powerful fire techniques to date, the **Fire style: great fire annihilation** , burning basically half the arena Gaara was stuck in.Honestly, I caused so many people to question who I was related to back in my home village after my display of those two techniques, the Rasengan and fire annihilation." Chuckled Naruto as he plopped another piece of meat into his mouth after dipping it in soy sauce.

Grinning at the taste, the teen continued with a small smile residing his face.

"But anyway, after I used the great fire annihilation, a terrible thing had happened… Konoha had been under an invasion. The village was in chaos, there were ninja's fighting everywhere and the bloodshed was massive… But even then, I fought against Gaara, even when he had turned into his bijuu Shukaku. It was honestly terrifying. The battle to me was something I knew I couldn't win, but I tried anyway… And… I managed to defeat him." Sighed out Naruto as his mind went back towards the fight, before shaking his head and giving Kunou and Yasaka a bright smile.

"Using my chakra wires, a few low rank ninjutsu and a whole lot of Chakra, I managed to snake my way up the massive bijuu, towering anything I've ever seen aside from another bijuu. At the end of it, I managed to save not only my village, but also two of my friends who were captured by some enemy ninjas." Finished Naruto as he picked up another piece of meat before holding it out towards Kunou with a cheeky grin.

"Ok Kunou-chan! Time for you to try out some of this amazing meat I caught." Grinned out the teen as he moved the now perfectly cooked meat towards Kunou, who was looking at it with a small bit of saliva dribbling down her cheek as during the entire story she had avoided eating so she could pay attention.

And now, she would finally have the chance to try the meaty delicacy Naruto had been cooking up for the three of them.

"Say "Ahhh" Kunou." chuckled out Naruto with a small smile as he moved the chopsticks closer and closer towards the young girl's mouth.

And as it neared her, Kunou shut her eyes as she opened her mouth wide.

"Ahhh" Moaned out Kunou, waiting for the delicious meat to enter her mouth, she suddenly felt the heat of the meat just outside of her lips… Before disappearing, the nice meaty smell of salts and herbs disappearing as well.

Opening her eyes, Kunou could only look in utter sadness and shame as she watched Naruto feed Yasaka the piece of meat, with her mother's face stuck into an image of bliss as she ate the piece of meat from the chopstick.

"Bu-bu-but." Stuttered the girl out, her eyes going wide and tearful as she watched her mother seemingly lost in the flavour of the meat, before turning her attention towards Naruto, who now held an even larger piece of meat towards Kunou with a soft smile.

"Yasaka-chan's stomach was grumbling. I couldn't leave her there for a few more minutes' haha." Laughed the teen as he held the chopsticks directly in front of the now cautious Kunou's mouth as she stared at the meat being held.

"You're not going to move it are you?" Asked the girl in an annoyed tone as she drifted her eyes over towards Naruto, who shook his head.

"Nope. Enjoy Kunou-chan." Responded Naruto as he continued to hold up the meat to Kunou.

Nodding, the young girl licked her lips before moving her head forward, finally capturing the chopsticks within her mouth.

And the moment she did? She too soon fell into a state of bliss as she tasted the meat that had been prepared for her.

The way the meat let out an explosion of flavour, how it seemed to have a juice that no other meat she had ever tasted had. The slightly soaked soy sauce only helping the flavour explode and travel through her body.

And, with each bite into the meat, the flavour intensified, sending her mouth into a frenzy of flavour and want as her soft tongue tasted everything the meat had to offer before she finally swallowed the piece, which then smoothly went down her throat and into her stomach…

During the time she had been tasting the meet, Naruto had been creating more pieces, his eyes simply shining in glee as he watched the two woman across from him snap their eyes open and staring at him with akin to love.

" _Food isn't the only way to a man's heart. It works both ways ya know."_ Thought the teen with a smile as he watched the grill in the centre of the table burn a nice fire colour.

"So, was it any good?" Asked Naruto in a teasing tone, watching as the two nodded their heads as they stared at him.

"Nii-san. It was incredible! Please make this for me every day!" Asked Kunou in a pleading voice as she stared up towards Naruto with tears at the edge of her eyes.

Honestly, Kunou's reaction was so heart-warming for him. Yasaka's however…

"Naruto-kun. Marry me." Spoke Yasaka in a kind tone as she sent him another beautiful look that didn't seem as innocent as the original time she had used it was.

Shaking his head with an awkward chuckle Naruto coughed into his hand.

"Ok. I'll cook some more food. Just, don't do that Yasaka-chan it embarrassed me for a second." Laughed out the teen as he watched the woman give him a small smile as she winked at him in an embarrassed fashion, a small blush appearing on her face as she lowered her chin onto Kunou's soft hair.

"B-but Naruto-koi… Do you not want me as your wonderful wife? And Kunou as your beautiful daughter?" Asked Yasaka in a teasing tone, resulting in Naruto gaining a full blown blush spread against his cheeks as he choked on air.

Kunou, seeing this, decided to get revenge on him for the whole meat thing by also going along with her mothers, while obviously joking, brilliant and nice idea.

Ducking her head in while facing down slightly, Kunou gazed up towards Naruto's crimson eyes before asking in a pleading tone.

"Do you not want me tou-san? Have I been a bad daughter?" Cried out Kunou with a look of regret held within her gaze.

And after seeing this, Naruto simply blinked before quickly grabbing each piece of meat in-between his chopsticks before holding them out to Kunou, who now had stars within her eyes as she opened her mouth wide, allowing the multiple pieces of meat to drop inside.

Seeing this, Yasaka, continued to stare innocently at Naruto with a look of hope within her eyes.

"Will I also be getting any meat Naruto-koi?" Pleaded the woman, her eyes shining into Naruto's as he felt his resistance to the woman's charms slip away by the second.

And with his resistance now somewhere near dead, the teen lowered his head before letting out a small sigh as he took his plate, which held his already cooked pieces of meat, before holding them out towards Yasaka, who gave him a small squeal of approval before devouring the tasty meat.

Shaking his head towards the two, Naruto glanced up towards the night sky before letting a small smile form onto his face.

" _Well, this is a very productive way to use my Yin-Yang release. Making a barbeque outside of the temple near a waterfall while also creating a meat from thin air, all for the sake of wanting to give something back to the two amazing women I've met… Jeez Naruto, corny much?"_ Thought Naruto with a small chuckle escaping his lips as he returned his eyes back towards the two women, who were staring at him with smiles stretched against their faces.

Blinking, Naruto watched as the two gave Naruto each their own smile, Kunou's a wide toothy grin with her eyes shut, and Yasaka a happy smile with her eyes squinted in a soft look.

"Thank you Naruto-kun/nii-san." Spoke the two in perfect synchronisation as they looked at Naruto, who was now frozen in slight embarrassment as he felt his heart speed up within his chest as he looked at the two who looked something akin to angels in his eyes.

Stuttering, Naruto waved the two of them off before looking towards the waterfall that was besides the table barbeque he had created.

Returning his look towards the two, Naruto gained a small smile.

"Anyone want to go for a midnight swim?" Asked the teen, getting a massive nod from Kunou as she shuffled out of her mother's grasp before charging towards the waterfall/lake combo before jumping into the cold night water.

Seeing this, Naruto too moved himself out from his seat before giving Yasaka a small wink.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Asked Naruto, getting a small stare from Yasaka as she too stood up from her seat before moving right besides Naruto with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Oh? Are you wanting to see myself drenched in water Naruto-koi? If so, you could have just asked… We could even have a shower together if you would like." Moaned out the woman into Naruto's ear as the two walked.

And as Naruto processed what he had heard, he suddenly froze on the spot. Allowing Yasaka to move in front of him with a wink as she gave a small little way of her hips as she moved towards the lake.

And as she walked, Naruto couldn't help but stare. His mind blank aside from the image of Yasaka and himself… Something that had been happening more often the longer he spent with her.

Shaking his head, Naruto walked slumped over towards the lake.

" _After the first two days she's been flirtier with me whenever she gets the chance to. Honestly… That woman is something else."_ Thought Naruto with a small bead of sweat dripping down the back of his neck as he heard the sound of a splash.

Turning his head up slightly, the teen widened his eyes at the sight of Yasaka, now wrapped in what appeared to be water proof bandages, which covered her torso and most likely lower area, swimming and playing around with Kunou, who had a similar set of bandages wrapped around her.

But not only that, their features, their tails and ears were also out on display, and as the moonlit light drenched the two in its gaze, Naruto could only watched with a stunned look as he slowly made his way over towards the mother and daughter duo.

And just as he reached the edge of the lake, he felt his shirt soon off him, alongside his pants. Leaving him in his Kyuubi covered boxers once again.

And as he entered the cool water, Naruto watched as the sight of Yasaka and Kunou staring at him greeted his vision. Both sporting smiles upon their face as water dropped down from all over their bodies.

"Cmon nii-san/Naruto-koi!" Shouted the two in a happy tone, leaving an ecstatic Naruto to jump towards them with a small smile as he splashed the two with water.

And as they splashed around, Naruto couldn't help but love what he felt between himself and the two. He didn't know what it was like, but it honestly felt… Filling in his own words. Like a void that he never knew of could be filled in by the two of them…

And it was that memory…

 **(Present time.)**

" _That keeps me going!"_ Screamed Naruto within his mind as his crimson eyes chased after what appeared to be the energy of both Kunou and Yasaka.

It had been a week after that memory that he found himself at his current predicament. He originally thought, that he threat to Yasaka and Kunou was gone, that they were safe…

He was wrong. He was so very wrong. All he knew, he was stupid for believing that Yasaka and Kunou would be left alone. He was ignorant of how people of this world worked.

" _I'm coming Yasaka. Kunou. I'm coming!"_ Screamed Naruto once again within his mind as he dashed through the trees, holding onto the two kyuubi's energy signatures within his mind as he bolted through the forests surrounding Kyoto.

He was once again garbed in his ninja clothing, the pitch black clothes that had given him the nickname of the devil as he appeared for a split second before killing all those in his way.

Lowering his face mask, Naruto felt his targets becoming closer and closer by the second. He was on their tails. He was gaining on them. And once he reached those who threatened his precious people…

There would be nothing left of them.

As he flickered in and out of existence from the speed, the teen summoned a swarm of chakra around him. And as the chakra calmed itself, it soon began to split into nine different spots before condensing and shifting. Soon, nature energy was also mixed in with the chakra, thus their forms, once shapeless and intangible, now were pitch black in colour, twisted into orbs and obviously tangible to the world around them now.

Naruto wasn't going to screw around. He wasn't going to let the ones who did this escape once again. He would make them suffer, he would torture them… But only after Yasaka and Kunou were safe.

"There they are." Growled out Naruto as he came to a stop on a single tree line, looking down towards the valley like meadow he chased Yasaka's and Kunou's energy to.

Crouching against the tree branch he stood on. The teen narrowed his eyes, making sure to get as much information about his targets as he could before he started the slaughter.

And as he looked towards his enemies, Naruto could only vainly hold his bloodlust back. His anger seemingly growing as he spotted the three people he had met originally back when he saved Yasaka, once again attempting to do something against the two whose energy he pinpointed to what appeared to be a dome like sphere of mist.

Mentally noting the position of the mist sphere in his head, the teen sent out a brief pulse of chakra, before once again focusing on the environment around him.

The valley itself wasn't all too big, big enough that there was still room for the people down below, which ranged somewhere in-between a hundred to two hundred, not counting what appeared to be the "big five" people he watched communicating around the mist sphere.

Two of which, was Heracles and Siegfried and if he remembered correctly, their black haired spear user friend. Who, from the looks of it, seemed to be the leader of the operation. If the rather odd requests of those average people walking up to him said anything.

Reigning in his bloodlust back, the teen glanced down towards the ground once again. His eyes trailing along the river that was slowly moving besides the large group.

" _One water style technique alongside a lightning jutsu should finish the majority off. The rest? Well, they can be killed within a few seconds. Their stances don't indicate any strength or speed… But its best to be cautious about this."_ Grumbled the teen mentally as his eyes shined within the tree that kept his within the dark.

However, even while he was scouting the terrain and his enemies out, he couldn't help but feel the anger seeping into him as he felt the pulses of energy originating from the mist sphere.

The longer he spent, the quicker they could be harmed further…. And he wasn't willing to allow that happen to the two of them.

 _ **(Flashback.)**_

" _Ooohhhh Naruto~ where in the world did you get these skills." Moaned out a very pleased Yasaka as she laid down against the soft couch, Naruto perked besides her with a small grin on his face as his hands we're enveloped in a golden coloured energy as he softly glided his hands all over Yasaka's back, his fingers digging into her muscles and causing weeks' worth of tension and pain to simply sail away from her body, sending pleasure from her head to her toes._

" _Nii-san ~ I command you give me this all day~" Giggled out a more than satisfied Kunou as she too laid on a soft couch, just besides her mother with a clone of Naruto working on her smaller frame with a smile stretched upon his face as he made the little girl mewl out in pleasure._

 _It was honestly like petting a small animal who mewled out with such a cute sound you couldn't help but continue petting it._

" _Hai, Hai. Whatever you say Kunou-chan." Responded the clone, a smile continuously etched onto his face as he continued with his message, sending the girl into a bliss-like state where all she could do was go "Oh" and "Ah". Her mother Yasaka however, couldn't be excused from this either as the woman gave Naruto a sidewards smile and glance as he did his magic._

" _Naruto... With skills like these, I'm sure you could easily find yourself a woman." Moaned out Yasaka, her voice soft and kind as her eyes were lazily staring up towards Naruto, who gave her a small, kind smile._

" _I probably could… But while I'm here I should give the two most important people I have here their own messages first. Don't you think?" Asked Naruto with a cheeky grin, gaining a similar one from Yasaka as she controlled one of her tails, which had popped out of their small disguise the moment Naruto had started, before having it rub against Naruto's cheek softly._

" _You're too kind Naruto." Murmured the woman as her eyes shined slightly up at Naruto, who was now busy paying attention to Yasaka's unclothed back, her bandages that she wrapped around her delicate body keeping her modesty as Naruto continued working._

 _It was that very next day that he woke up with Yasaka and Kunou giving him breakfast in bed, before spending the whole day with him eating and joking and generally enjoying themselves. Something Yasaka didn't do too much because she was the ruler or Kyoto._

 _That honestly made Naruto happy. Beyond happy in fact as he could possibly count the number of people who would take a day off to simply spend time with someone on one hand._

 **(Flashback end.)**

Narrowing his gaze at the mist sphere, Naruto held his hands up into a single handsign as he glared down towards the hundreds of people down below.

"You tried taking someone I cared about away from me… This is how you get repaid." Muttered Naruto in a dark tone as he sent a large burst of chakra out form his body.

" **Water style: Tsunami!"** Shouted the teen, suddenly drawing the attention of all those down below before suddenly, without warning, the river down below shot out from its position before lifting itself up into the air and crashing down onto the ground below, submerging the hundreds of people in a single swipe.

This, seemed to shock the five guarding the mist sphere as well as they attempted to figure out how the water had done what it had.

Sadly for them, they wouldn't know as the moment the jutsu had taken affect, Naruto was seen now within the air with a black blade, created from one of his truth seekers, charged to the brim with what appeared to be very potent lightning chakra.

" **Lightning style: Electromagnetic stab!"** Finished Naruto with a dark tone as he shoved his truth seeker blade into the water, causing a thunderstorm worth of lightning chakra to spread into the torrent of water that had submerged and soaked each and every member that hadn't been guarding the mist sphere to the brim, the screams of hundreds of people being killed soon rang out through the valley before it fell silent once again. Leaving Naruto, now ripping his blade out from the ground, glaring hatefully towards the five members giving him wide eyed stares.

And like a possessed killer, Naruto began to shift himself into a standing position before slowly edging himself towards the group, his face displaying nothing but hatred and anger.

However, even as his face displayed that, the leader decided to grin at him.

"My! Wasn't that an amazing display of skill… Haven't I seen you before?" Asked the man, his smile aimed at Naruto in a disarming fashion.

Sadly for him. Naruto wasn't in the mood for anything the man had to say.

This was evident by the sparking electricity traveling along Naruto's blade, which was cutting through the ground behind him as the very tip of the dark blade was scrapping the ground behind him in a bored and easy fashion.

Cao Cao, seeing this, let out a small sigh as he glared down towards the black haired teen before glancing over towards Heracles before giving him a nod.

"Would you please handle this?" Asked the teen, getting a small stare from Heracles for a single brief moment, before the man nodded his head and glared hatefully towards Naruto, who was giving him a smirk before mouthing the words "Round 2".

The man accepted the challenge if anything as he sprinted towards Naruto from his position. Cao Cao and the others staring and watching as the teen continued to walk in his bored state.

And just as Heracles reached him, the muscular man gave out a vicious grin as he threw his fist towards his foe… Only to stumble as he seeped through Naruto's body.

And as he stumbled, he suddenly widened his eyes as he witnessed Naruto twist his body around, his blade swinging his a wide arc.

And with that… The man disappeared as a small plump of mist appeared before taking him away. Returning him back into his original position with his body now shaking and his eyes stuck in a state of fear as Naruto returned his visage back to the small group surrounding the mist sphere.

Keeping his bored look, Naruto returned to slowly moving towards the group once again. This time however, his eyes narrowed towards the one with a set of glasses as he felt something from him just as the mist appeared and teleported the burly man back towards his companion's sides.

However, before Naruto could think any further, he watched as the air in front of him shifted before twisting his head slightly, managing to dodge a blade from Siegfried with minimal effort on his part.

"What!" Shouted the man as he watched his blade sail past Naruto's head, only for the teen to shove his free left hand into the man's gut.

And as if it were a horror story, Naruto's hand stabbed through Siegfried's stomach before exiting his back with little to no effort from Naruto once again.

Tilting his head slightly so he could look at Siegfried's eyes, he witnessed the look of shock for a brief moment before he too soon disappeared from his now bloody left hand.

However, unlike Heracles who was returned to their leader's side, Siegfried was gone entirely.

But not only that… Naruto now knew who was in possession of the teleporting mist.

Glaring over towards the man with glasses, Naruto let out a small growl escape from his lips.

"You. The idiot with glasses. You have 3 seconds to let Kunou and Yasaka go… Before I set your body on fire. Understand me?" Asked Naruto, his tone dead serious as he bore his gaze into the rather cowardly man, who stumbled back slightly in fear.

However, before the man could comment about anything, Cao Cao decided he had enough as he glanced over towards the lone female of the group and Heracles once again.

"Jeanne. Heracles. End him. We cannot keep our plan held back by this nuisance." Growled out the man with his glare as he watched the two nod before charging towards Naruto, who finally had enough as his eyes seemingly gave its own ominous gaze before it shifted slightly.

And the way it shifted? It had shown a new patter held within his eyes. Something that simply told the small group they were in danger.

Not even bothering with the two charging towards him. Naruto gave a dark grin towards the glasses wearing man.

"You didn't answer. And it was well over three seconds. Time to die." Spoke Naruto as his eyes glowed once more.

And as if those words were a start of pure terror, an inhumane scream erupted from the glasses covered man as he was suddenly enshrouded in a set of dark flames which began to eat at his arms and legs.

"Cao Cao! Help me!" Screamed the man, his eyes tearing as the pain was stopping him from being able to use his mist correctly.

And as this happened, Cao Cao widened his eyes in utter shock before quickly clenching his staff, which then shattered itself and formed into its own set of seven floating white orbs, contradicting Naruto's black ones before one suddenly moved towards George and teleported him away for a brief moment before returning.

And as Cao Cao directed his attention back towards Naruto, he could only witness Jeanne being choked to death within Naruto's gloved left hand, while Heracles was once again on the floor clutching his head as blood seeped out from his nose and mouth.

Gritting his teeth, Cao Cao charged forward, as he sent his teleporting orb once again towards Jeanne and Heracles, teleporting the two of them away from the crimson eyed teen who was looking at him with glee and a curious eyebrow.

"Well what do you know… Those look like my truth seekers… Do they do anything else other than teleport your pathetic slaves away?" Questioned Naruto with a dark glint within his eyes as the erratic pattern that was held within his crimson orbs disappeared, the energy that was used to create them gone by Naruto's command as he watched Cao Cao appear in front of him with a fist aimed at his face.

And while fast, Naruto could only sigh as he felt Cao Cao slip through his form, before sending a snapping kick to the man's kidney, however, much to Naruto's surprise, the man teleported away, only to reappear to Naruto's side once again with a knee.

And, much to Cao Cao's shock, the attack slipped through the teen once again.

Thus, the sudden pain traveling through his form as Naruto slammed the back of his hand into his stomach, sending Cao Cao into a coughing frenzy as he used his orb to teleport once again. This time away from Naruto.

Crouching down on his knee, the man glared up hatefully towards Naruto, before sending two of the seven orbs at the teen.

Grinning, Naruto sent two of his own orbs forward without a single twitch of his body. And as the two clashed against each other, Naruto nodded his head as he watched the orbs push against each other, nothing happening aside form a general struggle between the darkly coloured orbs and their white counter parts.

Shaking his head, Naruto let out a small sigh as he trailed his now bored eyes over Cao Cao's shocked form.

"Really now? I have to say that it is slightly surprising that my truth seekers aren't just simple disintegrating those orbs with a single touch… But I do have to admit, the ability to redirect an attack with one orb, while the other is supposed to destroy other weapons." Spoke Naruto out loud, getting a startled look from Cao Cao as a bead of sweat dripped down his face as he pushed against the wet grass before standing back up on his two feet.

Slouching over slightly from the pain, the black haired man grit his teeth as he watched Naruto simply click his fingers, allowing his pitch black orbs to widen themselves and draw in Cao Cao's own white orbs, thus taking them out of the equation.

And when he saw this, the man quickly re-summoned his staff, holding it out towards Naruto as he put in a miniscule amount of energy, allowing a golden coloured blade to appear at the very end of the staff.

Seeing this, Naruto let out a small laugh before shaking his head.

"Ok. I'm done. I can't be bothered with this genjutsu any longer." Laughed out the teen as suddenly, Cao Cao watched as his world erupted into a hellish nightmare. His staff changed into a snake, which then held his wrists together.

And like that, the world also twisted, the ground grabbing onto him, bringing him to his knees while the once pitch black sky turned deep red, the moon turning black and the orbs he saw around him shatter as if they were dust.

And as Cao Cao saw this, the being in front of him. Naruto, simply smiled… Before he soon disappeared into dust.

" **In this world… You shall suffer for what you have attempted to take from me. Know that this is your fault and non-other."** Spoke the dark voice as suddenly, Cao Cao watched as the ground opened up, the skeletons of his past literally coming towards him with objects of hate.

"No…" Muttered the man, his eyes tearing as he watched everything he was scared off returning to him. Brining him pain within his own mind.

"No…" Spoke the man once more, his body shaking as he felt his skeletons stab him with weapons over and over, and the world seemingly peaceful aside from him getting stabbed over and over.

"NO!"

 **(Outside the genjutsu)**

Standing above the now paralysed Cao Cao, who was now on his knees staring up towards the sky with a blank look, Naruto let out a small smirk before sending a single snapping kick towards Cao Cao's head, sending the body flying across the washed out grass covered clearing before letting out a small sigh escape from his lips as he shut his eyes.

"Nii-san…" Spoke a small voice behind him, resulting in the teen gaining a small solemn look adorned onto his face as he continued to look straight ahead, not willing to turn his head around to great the one who called out from him.

However, he did get a choice as soon as he felt a gentle hand clasp his own glove coloured wrist. Turning him softly so he could witness the one who called out his name.

And as he did, Naruto couldn't help but let a small, sad smile sit upon his face as he stared towards Yasaka's face, one that showed a look of a caring woman who was worrying about someone they cared about.

"Naruto… What's wrong?" Asked the woman in a soft tone, watching as Naruto glanced passed her towards Kunou, who looked at him in shock.

It was that shock that hurt him on the inside as he lifted his blood covered left hand up to his face before using his wrist to swipe some blood off his chin before slowly lowering the gloved hand back down.

Shaking his head and giving Yasaka a small smile, the teen let out a tired sigh as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry for having Kunou witness this… Carnage… I'll be going now Yasaka." Spoke Naruto as he wasn't willing to look at Kunou's shocked face once again as he tried to turn his body around to begin walking away, his mind having been sure that Kunou wouldn't be able to look at him for what he had done to those around him.

And Yasaka… God just her look of worry hurt him. He didn't want the two of them to see him this way. The way that he used to kill those without mercy or hesitation.

And with that thought, the next thing he felt truly did shock him as he was suddenly enveloped in a hug, a hug that shared a warmth between his blood soaked form and Yasaka's clear and slightly torn appearance.

"Thank you for saving us again Naruto…" Muttered the woman softly into his ear, leaving the teen a small smile on his face as he continued to bask in Yasaka's warmth.

But, it was a few seconds later that he truly felt an amazing warmth, a warmth that shocked him to his core.

That warmth… Was something that was created when Yasaka moved his head to her own before slowly placing her lips against his own, sending a spark of shock and pure bliss through his spine.

The kiss itself, in Naruto's opinion, was incredible. While only a few seconds, it had given him a warmth he hadn't know he could ever feel.

And as he moved his head back, Naruto could only stare at Yasaka with a shocked and curious look riding upon his face.

His response? A small smile and a mouthed "thank you".

Seconds later, Naruto looked down towards his leg, where he felt someone grabbing tightly against his body.

"Kunou?" Muttered Naruto, his shock evident as he was sure he had traumatized the child from all the death and blood ridden along his impromptu battlefield.

Hearing her name, the young fox kit looked up towards Naruto with a set of fresh tears in her eyes as she tried to give the most hateful glare she could up towards Naruto, however, it was all in vain as she only looked more adorable as she stared at him.

"Nii-san! Do you not care about yourself! Are you hurt baka! What if you died saving us like you almost did last time!" Screamed the little girl as her eyes began to water even more as Naruto stared at the girl with his jaw dropped in shock.

That was what she was worried about? She was worried about him getting hurt or worse?

Shaking his head at that, Naruto let a small chuckle escape his lips before he crouched down so that he was the young girl's height, before softly ruffling her hair as his eyes held a fond shine within them.

"Believe me Kunou. I would protect you and Yasaka-chan till my very breathe. There is no doubt about it. These past few weeks, the two of you have treated me in a way no other has. There is no way in hell that I won't risk my life to save yours… Besides… I'm super powerful ya know!" Joked Naruto with a small thumbs up towards the young girl as he watched her give him a small pout before smiling.

"I believe you nii-san." Muttered the small girl before she gained a small blush along her cheeks… Before she suddenly lunged forward, planting her lips against Naruto's cheek before quickly moving back and walking towards her home, her blush now turning her entire head and neck into a red looking tomato.

Blinking in stunned silence, Naruto snapped his attention towards Yasaka, who was giving him a soft smile before holding her hand out towards him.

"Well aren't you the lady killer. If you were immortal age wise I would say she would probably go after you when she got older." Giggled out Yasaka, sending a rather stunned Naruto into a state of shivers as he somehow felt like he would have experienced a somewhat similar situation had Kunou liked him in "that" way as she grew older.

Somewhere he could simply "feel" someone sneezing.

Shaking his head, Naruto pushed himself up into a standing position whilst following Yasaka and Kunou with a small smile on his face as he felt Yasaka's arm seemingly wrap around his own, allowing him to slack slightly as he followed the two yokai's tracks.

During this time, Naruto had allowed his truth seekers to disperse themselves, thus they each slowly disintegrated into the thin air, leaving no evidence of once being there in the first place.

Yasaka seemed to stare at him with a small amused smile before shaking her head.

"You like to show off don't you?" Asked the woman in a soft and quite tone, getting a small teasing smile from Naruto as he looked ahead towards Kunou, who was now walking just slightly ahead of them.

"Wouldn't you like to no." Responded the teen as he travelled with the two back to their home.

Yasaka offered a cheeky looking stare in return.

"Oh? Is that how it's going to be huh?" Questioned Yasaka, getting a small nod from Naruto as he continued walking with his arm wrapped around Yasaka's own.

"Yep. And there's not many ways for you to find out whether or not I may or may not like to show off." Responded Naruto in a cheeky tone, waiting for Yasaka to attempt to respond.

However, all she did was give him a small look before falling silent as they made their way back towards the temple.

 **(The next day.)**

"I am a show off." Replied Naruto as he stared up towards the celling with a look of joy spread across his cheeks as he felt someone nudge their head against his chest.

"Knew it." Mumbled Yasaka as she glanced up towards Naruto while using a single finger to draw circles on his chest beneath her pale blue covers.

Laughing, Naruto shook his head before wrapping his arms around Yasaka's neck and head softly as he shifted her slightly so that her head rested at the crook of his neck.

And with a pleasurable moan, Yasaka complied before shutting her eyes, allowing sleep to claim her, as it did Naruto a few moments later.

An evil laugh could be heard from outside the door alongside the sound of swishing tails.

 **And with that, the chapter is finished. Hope you enjoyed it. Laters!**

 **And yes, the two of them did have sex. However, at this moment while Yasaka and Naruto do like each other immensely, don't expect this to happen again the next chapter. If anything, this is sort of like an event that allows the two to truly come closer and form and even deeper connection.**

 **A connection that will last even when Naruto has to… Well, you know… Be Naruto and save the day.**

 **Once again, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I shall see you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there.**

 **1: Will Naruto and Yasaka start to see each other as a couple? And will Kunou start calling Naruto "Tou-san?"**

 **A: As of right now? No. Yasaka and Naruto don't consider themselves as a couple, just really close friends. And as for Kunou? That will be a maybe.**

 **2: Who exactly did Naruto "Kill" in the last chapter?**

 **A: 100 members of the hero faction, using water style and lightning style ninjutsu. He pierced Siegfried through his stomach with his bare-hand, set George on fire with Amaterasu flames before he got teleported away, along with Heracles and Jeanne. Then, Naruto sent Cao Cao into a stronger form of Tsukuyomi where the then sent a kick that he thought would kill Cao Cao.**

 **As for why Naruto didn't check? Well, he doesn't exactly know what the average strength for beings in this world, but comparing to how he defeated Heracles and Siegfried back when he was in a pretty bad shape, he doesn't expect many to survive his average hits. So, it's a bit of ego mixed with arrogance on his part.**

 **3: Harem list.**

 **A: I've decided to mix the list up a bit since its just too difficult for me to write up all the characters and have a decent history form between the characters… Unless I do it properly and not rush it. Thus meaning no seconds of meeting each other do the girl and Naruto wanna make babies and stay with each other all their lives etc. So those I can guarantee you are.**

 **Yasaka, Serafall, Rias, Grayfia, Gabriel and Akeno. Note, it will probably not be in this order. I could possibly add more characters later on, but I'm just going to be focusing on these six to begin with.**

 **Now, before I move onto the story, I would like to thank rwbybomb21 for his review, specifying what he liked/doesn't like.**

 **Anyway, thanks rwbybomb21 for your review, I will try to cut back on the "clichés" back I will have to leave some of them in. I hope you can understand since it's more of the fact that it's how the DxD world operates, the blushing included. Don't worry, I'll try cut it back in that front.**

 **As for Flashbacks and foreshadowing? Well… I kinda used that since I was stuck on how I wanted the chapter to begin with. But aside from that, there will be flashbacks and foreshadows so that I can set up events without diverging too far from the main story. I will hold back on those so it happens only once in a while.**

 **Thanks for the review and enjoying my variant of Naruto that I had created, and I'll try spot a few more of my rather… Lacklustre points in writing that seem misplaced.**

 **Anywho, now onto the story.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Demonic beings/dragons speaking"**

" **Demonic beings/dragons** _ **thinking"**_

" **Fire Style: Great fireball technique"**

"Kunou-chan… Stop looking at me like that." Groaned out Naruto as he sat across the small dinner table from Kunou, who was looking at him with a small cheeky smile with a slight shine within her golden coloured eyes as she continued to stare at the teen, whose hair looked like it went through a hurricane, contrasting to his usual slightly spiky hair.

"Nope!" Chirped the young girl, leaving Naruto with a resounding sweat drop as he let out a tired sigh escape his lips… Before suddenly feeling his head being moved into a loving hold from behind.

"Morning Naruto… Did you sleep well?" Asked a silky smooth voice from behind him. Tilting his head up, Naruto gave the blond haired woman standing above him a small smile.

"Well… It was better than I thought it would be at least." Chuckled the teen, getting a soft smile from Yasaka as she slowly brought her face down towards Naruto's own before planting a soft kiss onto his forehead softly before moving herself away towards the kitchen counter of her home. A slight limp being seen and noticed by both Naruto and Kunou.

And as Naruto watched, he couldn't help but shake his head at the woman as he thought back to only an hour ago before he went out to make Kunou some breakfast for the morning.

Originally, he had noticed the limp after his and Yasaka's more than friendly greeting once he woke up, however, when he offered to heal her body, she politely declined, waving it off as something she could show off with pride as she then moved to occupy the shower with an ever presented smile riding upon her face.

" _Honestly…"_ Thought the teen with a small smirk jutting out of the edge of the corner of his mouth as he watched the woman give him a small wink before she quickly grabbed a small container he had made for her before walking away towards the elevator down towards the ground floor, where she would then be off to her work of responding to the people within her city.

Shaking his head, the teen let out a peaceful smile as he watched her go, before he turned his attention towards Kunou once again, this time she was giving a look that simply said "I know what you did" before turning her face away from his own.

Deciding he had enough of the little girls cheeky grin, Naruto moved himself out from his seat, his bacon and eggs forgotten before moving around towards Kunou who he then wrapped his arms around before bringing her into a hug from behind, much like Yasaka had done to him only moments before she had left.

Bringing his face closer towards Kunou's fox ears, the teen blew a small string of air softly into the girl's sensitive ears.

"Is there something you want to tell me about Kunou-chan? I'm sure we can bargain what you want for that information ya know." Spoke Naruto, his voice as soft as silk in an attempt to attain information from the adorable child as he held the girl from behind for a few moments, watching as the blond bundle of joy nodded her head slightly, sending her long hair swishing a bit, before she then turned her head over towards Naruto, a smile still resting upon her face as she looked up towards him.

"Ok! But first, you have to take me out for a walk in the city and buy me whatever I want!" Chirped the young kitsune, resulting in Naruto letting out a rather awkward laugh as he moved away from the hug while scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry Kunou-chan, but that will have to be a no. I'm not falling for your little trick of getting out of the lessons you have later on in the day like I did the first two times you asked me to go for a walk." Laughed Naruto as he winced slightly at the feeling of a sturdy wooden like object impacting against the crown of his head with a scowling lizard woman staring at him registered in his mind briefly before he shook himself out from the thought.

Kami, Yasaka sure knew how to pick people to keep both himself and Kunou in line, more Kunou than himself of course, but even then he didn't want to exactly go against Kunou's teachers and Yasaka herself.

" _For one reason or the other nowadays."_ Thought the teen, remembering Yasaka as she left before removing her image from his mind as he watched Kunou twist herself in her seat in order to give him a looked mixed between a pout and glare.

Honestly, the little kid was too cute for her own good at times.

Watching the girl for a few more moments, the teen shook his head slowly before planting a soft kiss on the girl's forehead before moving his head back, a smile resting on his face as he looked towards the stunned girl.

"How about I go and shop for a few things… Maybe I can cook the three of us some barbeque like I did a few weeks ago?" Asked Naruto as he watched the girl let out an over exaggerated look of joy stretch across her face, before she sprang out from her seat, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck while hugging him with all her might.

Eventually, Naruto pried the girl off his face before plopping her done once again, her smile still resting on her face before she gave Naruto a nod.

"You better keep your promise!" Shouted the girl, holding a single pinkie towards him with her smile still in tacked as Naruto mirrored her actions and wrapped his own pinkie around Kunou's with his smile softening.

"I always do." Returned Naruto as he looked up towards the kitchen table before shaking his head and returning his vision towards Kunou, who also had looked towards the kitchen.

Glancing back towards the kitchen once more, Naruto let out a short sigh as he rubbed Kunou's head affectionately before turning around and moving towards an open window, showing a large and busy city down below in the bright morning sun.

Plopping himself up onto the windowsill, the teen gave the blond haired girl a small wink.

"Good luck with lessons Kunou-chan!" Chuckled the teen out gleefully as he then leapt out of the window before making his way down towards the ground below…

Watching as this happened, Kunou gave a small nod as she looked down towards her breakfast made by the teen before giving a large toothy grin.

"Arigato… Tou-san…" Mumbled the kitsune, her heart soring as she felt her forehead where Naruto had given her a soft kiss.

 **(With Naruto minutes after.)**

" _Well I now have a large portion of the day to myself now… Kunou won't be done till five, Yasaka will be back somewhere between six to eight… I guess I can start cooking the meat at four, then keep all the cooked meat in a stasis seal, keeping them nice and warm. That way Kunou and Yasaka don't have to worry about waiting for the food._ " Yawned out the teen as he looked around the area, his eyes scanning over the people living in Kyoto as he passed by them.

" _The city's nearly the same every day. Always busy, always moving… And all of it is run by Yasaka… It's truly amazing how she could do all of this."_ Thought the teen, his eyes glancing up towards the skyscrapers that were within the city, their shiny windows giving off a small reflection that most wouldn't be bothered by less they looked directly at it.

Suddenly, the teen felt someone smack into him, drawing his attention as he glanced down where he saw a woman in a rather official looking dress stare up at him slightly.

"O-oh sorry about that sir! I didn't mean to accidently walk into you." Stumbled out the woman as she stared towards the crimson eyes of the teen, who tilted his head slightly before waving his hand.

"Don't worry. It was my fault I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings… I'm sorry, but I feel as if you seem to be looking for something or someone. Is there something wrong?" Questioned Naruto as he watched the woman stare at him with a look of shock for a brief moment before a sheepish expression overtook her features.

"No its fine… I'm sorta looking for two of my first year students who had decided to leave the group and go who knows where. Honestly, it's the first trip they had to Kyoto and they do this." Grumbled the woman as she let out a tired sigh as a small bead of sweat fell down from her forehead.

Naruto could only give the woman a small pat on the back as he glanced up towards the sky, still showing that it was only sometime before nine.

And considering the woman looked like she was lost, he could guess that the students she was referring to had disappeared the moment they had arrived.

Shaking his head at the thought, the teen gave the woman a small look.

"If you want, I could help you go look for them, I know it seems strange for a stranger to offer to help you find your students, and all… But I don't want the two people getting mixed up with the wrong people." Spoke Naruto as he gazed into the woman's eyes once more, putting her in a small genjutsu that simply allowed her to accept his help.

Nodding, the woman let out a small smile as she wiped her forehead with the back of her head before nodding.

"I guess I could use the help. It's only been the second time I've been here and all. Ok, I thank you for offering to help find my students Mr…" The teacher paused, staring at Naruto, who blinked.

"Oh sorry, its odd to hear anyone call me Mr. So if you would, just call me Naruto. I'm not one for titles." Replied the teen, gaining a nod from the woman as she gave Naruto a small bow before standing up straight once more, giving Naruto a beaming smile.

"Thanks. My name is Aria if you would please. And as for the two students, I'll grab a photo of our classroom from the start of the year." Remarked the woman as she glanced down to her purse/satchel before rummaging about in it for a few moments before pulling out her phone.

Moments after, she had an image of her entire classroom before zooming into the image, directing the main focus to the two missing students.

"Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. The one with the red hair is Rias while the one with the black hair and ponytail is Akeno." Spoke the woman as Naruto's eyes locked onto their faces before giving a brief nod towards Aria as she put her phone away.

"Alright. It shouldn't take too long for me to help find them. I have a running gag within my… Family that I'm like a blood hound since I'm able to find things pretty quickly." Chuckled Naruto with an embarrassed smile on his face as he scratched the back of his head, watching as the woman covered her mouth with a lone hand, hiding her giggle before giving the teen a nod.

"Well then in that case Mr. Bloodhound, I expect my students to be returned to the main group by the hour haha… Anywho, Naruto. The location that the students have to meet is at Fushimi Inari-Taisha Shrine. Do you think, should you find Miss Gremory and Himejima that you could possibly take them here?" Asked Aria, getting a small nod from Naruto who waved the woman off.

"No problem. I'll see if I can find them for you Aria-san." Finished Naruto, walking off with his hands wedged into his black shinobi pants, getting a small smile from Aria as she looked around where she was before a sudden thought popped into her head.

"How old is he?" Mumbled Aria for a brief moment before shrugging, walking away towards the main student group.

Maybe she would find Rias and Akeno on the way back as she began to listen to directions set on her phone.

 **(With Naruto.)**

Plopping himself into an alleyway, the teen rolled his shoulders for a moment before shutting his eyes and letting nature energy coarse into him, his body seemingly becoming connected with everything around him as he opened his eyes, revealing his crimson eyes once again, only this time, his pupil having shifted slightly to being more pointed and thin.

Grinning at the feeling of energy rush through him once again, the teen disappeared in a flurry of wind, appearing on top of the building that was resting besides the alleyway.

Shutting his eyes once more, Naruto slowly drew in a breath before breathing it out softly as he sent a ping of invisible chakra out into the world.

And as the chakra hit, Naruto's mind registered another thing. Soon, the world in Naruto's mind resembled Kyoto perfectly, with each and every single person memorised to their core.

Two of which, Naruto was looking for as he felt the two being somewhere near the centre of the city, pretty far away from where he felt a massive cluster of students residing.

Releasing his nature energy and opening his eyes, the teen stretched his back and arms before resting them besides his legs while gazing up towards the sky.

"They aren't normal are they?" Muttered the teen as he felt the energy within two as he used his chakra to search for them.

Shaking his head and deciding it wasn't his problem to deal with, the teen disappeared once more in a flutter of wind.

 **(Elsewhere.)**

"Rias, do you really need all those books and anime? Half of them I've seen in your private bedroom before already?" Questioned a black haired woman with shining violet eyes as she slowly watched her Buchou, or rather "king" pushing a large trolley full of different times down a small isle full of different things before coming to a stop once more, this time in order to reach for something near the bottom of the isle.

"Well Akeno, for your information the items that I have been grabbing have extra things in them! Like deleted scenes, additional lines and even hidden episodes and galleries. I simply couldn't stop myself from grabbing them. And not only that, there are special addition manga in this store that aren't in any other ones back at home." Replied Rias, the beautiful red haired teen said as she grabbed onto the small manga she had found before gaining a childish smile on her face as she held up the book up towards Akeno, which held the title of "Naruto" written in bold orange colours.

Seeing this, Akeno let out a small smile as she placed a single hand on her hip while she stared at the book before shaking her head.

"You do realise that manga was one of the worst around right? A world full of ninja's with chakra that wasn't anything close to the real thing was just so out there that it wasn't liked by just about anyone… How can there still be any copies of that thing still around?" Asked Akeno, watching as Rias gave her a cheery look.

"I know… That's what makes it such a find! This book itself is one of a kind, since there isn't any more copies of this thing around the world, thus it is valuable itself. Besides, I actually liked the idea of a world full of super powerful ninja's who could throw the elements around like toys." Giggled the teen, getting a small shake of the head from Akeno as her eyes skimmed over a few things before she reached out to grab a single manga about cooking.

Shrugging her head, she threw it into Rias's large shopping trolley before following along behind her king, watching with a curious eyebrow at the rapidly growing stack of items that were held within the simple trolley.

And as the two girls continued to shop without a care in the world, the two would soon find themselves outside of the small manga store with all their items paid for.

Flicking through her little Naruto manga book, Rias couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Naruto Uzumaki, the main protagonist, as he was getting yelled at by his teacher, Iruka-sensei, who had used the big head no jutsu.

Akeno, glancing over towards Rias's manga, could only give her king a teasing grin as she hid her mouth behind her own manga.

"Ah, Rias-sama. It is I, Naruto Uzumaki! The one to sweep you off your feet Dattebayo!" Spoke Akeno in an overly childish voice, trying to mimic what she thought would be Naruto's own voice within the manga.

Rias didn't even bother giving her queen a glare. Instead, she simply continued to flick through the pages at a slow pace, enjoying everything held within the manga.

"Honestly, I don't really get why this book was so unpopular? Its main character is someone really cool and all. Sure he's a bit… Dumb, but Naruto is simply amazing as a character. And learning how to do the kage bunshin in one hour? Isn't that supposed to be a super hard technique?" Asked Rias she watched Naruto, who was now surrounded by hundreds of clones, attack the evil assistant teacher Mizuki.

And as she continued to read, too focused on her own book, alongside Akeno who was actually now getting into the story of her own manga, the two hadn't noticed a black haired teen with crimson eyes standing behind them, his crimson eyes latched onto Rias's manga with a look of shock and curiosity.

And as she flicked through the pages, Naruto followed along silently before blinking in shock as he read along with Rias from behind.

Honestly, looking into the book, it felt like he was reading an alternate version of him self's life. Sure, he himself and the book's version where vastly different, but that's not what got him. What got him were the people within the story, how they seemed to mimic each person he knew perfectly down to the core.

And as the manga flipped to the page of the hokage monument, Naruto let out a hushed whisper escape his lips.

"The Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto? Is that why Minato and Kushina aren't around?" Asked Naruto silently, only to suddenly watch as the book he was reading from Rias's shoulder snap shut before she suddenly whirled on him, giving him a glare as she stared up at his slightly taller frame.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Asked the crimson haired girl, staring directly into Naruto's crimson eyes in annoyance as he blinked before scratching the back of his head.

"Oh sorry… I just sorta got swept up in the story you were reading… It reminded me a bit of my own home that I couldn't tear myself away from the book." Replied the teen as he watched the crimson haired girls scowl slowly shift into a look of curiosity before giving a small nod before glancing down towards the book cover and back towards Naruto.

She did this a few more times before she eventually held the book up towards the left of Naruto's face, before blinking at the resemblance of the teens features towards Naruto.

Sure they looked different, quite a bit actually, but there was this… Feeling she got when she glanced between the two.

"You know… Although it doesn't seem like it… You do kinda resemble the character Naruto. What's your name?" Asked Rias in a curious voice, briefly glancing over towards Akeno, who now seemed completely immersed in her manga to have even noticed the teen.

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto let out a small smile.

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Hayabusa. Shinobi of konoha." Replied the teen with a small smile as he watched the girl give him a bland stare.

"Very funny. You didn't even get the last name correct its Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki. So, what's your actual name?" Asked Rias once more, this time giving Naruto a small stare that made the teen blink before chuckling once more.

"My name is Naruto Hayabusa, shinobi of Konoha." Replied Naruto once again.

And like before Rias gave him a narrowed stare, only this time there was a hint of annoyance mixed in with her features before she suddenly let out a small tired sigh as she shook her head.

"Whatever. If you don't want to tell me your name then I really shouldn't care." Replied Rias as she glanced back towards the book before gaining a small smirk as she stared up towards Naruto.

"So… Do you think this book is interesting? If so, what do you think is the best part?" Asked Rias as she turned herself around so that her back was facing Naruto while holding the manga open.

However, before she could glance back at him, Naruto had instead tapped her shoulder slightly before pointing over towards the food court of the shopping centre they were at.

"I think we should sit down before anyone accidently walks into us. We are kinda blocking people from going to wherever they need ya know." Spoke Naruto in a sheepish tone as he glanced around at the annoyed faces of people ranging from young adults to elders.

Rias, now seeing this as well, gave a small nod towards Naruto before nudging Akeno, who in turn glanced up from her manga with a look of utter shock before blinking at Naruto, who gave her a small cheerful wave of his hand.

Glancing between both Rias and Naruto, Akeno tilted her head slightly.

"Erm… When did this guy pop up Rias?" Asked Akeno in a confused voice, resulting in Naruto biting his lip slightly as mirth was swimming within his crimson gaze as Rias gave her best friend a blank stare.

"He's been here for over ten minutes. In fact, he was reading above my shoulder for a few minutes even before announcing his presence as well. Anyway, the guy here pointed out that while we were reading, we had started to block others from their shopping." Replied Rias, pointing towards the scowling people as Akeno gave a short nod before looking towards Naruto with a curious look.

"What's your name anyway? It sounds like you hadn't given Rias your name either?" Asked Akeno, getting a small smile from Naruto as he shook his head.

"My names Naruto Hayabusa." Returned the black haired teen with a small smile.

Nodding Akeno glanced over towards Rias who stared at him with a small twitch before throwing her hands up into the air a bit, displaying the book out into the open.

"Fine! Don't tell us your real name Naruto-baka." Replied Rias, getting a chuckle from Naruto once again as he followed behind the girl who was moving her trolley over towards the food court with Akeno following along behind, mentally thinking why Rias seemed to believe Naruto wasn't the teens actual name.

Plopping themselves down at a lone table, the three teens soon set their sights on their manga's, with Naruto using his elbow to balance his head on the edge of Rias's chair as he read over the crimson haired girls shoulder while Akeno was laying down against her table with her manga held within her hands.

As the three read their manga's, time seemed to flash by within the blink of an eye. What was once a near empty shopping centre, due to being early in the morning, was now filled to the brim with hundreds upon hundreds of other people as they scampered around doing their daily tasks.

"That final battle was amazing!" Cheered Rias as she watched the last chapter in the manga where the Kyuubi-fied Naruto charged towards the cursed seal level two Sasuke with their two signature jutsu's.

However, that was the last panel of the manga as the series discontinued at that point, leaving Rias to wonder what had happened after that moment.

"Naruto loses if that's what you're wondering about Rias." Spoke Naruto as he now had his head propped against her shoulder after the first hour, something the girl seemed to ignore as she continued to read.

Glancing over towards the teen, she blinked.

"And why would you believe that Naruto?" Asked Rias, still getting used to calling the teen by the name he allocated himself.

Giving a rather shallow smile, the teen shook his head as he looked at the final page once more.

"From what I've seen… This is where Naruto fails. His promises are something he holds in such a high regard, and should he win that means he was powerful enough to keep his promises and bonds… For that reason, it would seem to make sense for him to lose. For him to fall into despair before being saved by ero-sennin and Tsunade-san." Responded Naruto, his crimson eyes seemingly heavy as he stared at the scene.

He remembered taking down Sasuke after single handily battling the sound four in his pursuit of Sasuke, not having a team help support him.

And at the end of the day, he had almost been killed, not by Sasuke, but by Danzo and his root shinobis… Along with Kagumi…

Kami… He prayed someone back home had the power to fight Kagumi off… Lord knows he wouldn't be there to stop her anymore.

"Hmm… I guess… But Naruto, you know. The actual one in the story, has this… Ability to inspire, to really make your heart flutter as you listen to his words… So I truly believe he can make Sasuke see the light in all the darkness he bathes himself in ya know." Muttered the girl softly as her green-ish blue eyes stare at the final scene.

Shaking his head at the thought of the Uchiha, Naruto moved his chin away from Rias's neck before blinking.

"Oh! I just remembered why I was here." Chuckled the teen as he drew the attention of Rias and Akeno, who had just finished the third volume of the cooking manga she had decided to pick up.

Seeing the two stare at him, Naruto rubbed the back of his head a bit.

"I ran into a lady, Aria I believe who had been looking for her students… And well, since I was bored I decided to help the lady out in finding where the two of you were…" Laughed the teen awkwardly as he stared at the two who were now giving him deadpan like stares.

"So that's the reason you bumped into us in the manga/anime shop was it?" Asked Rias, her tone slightly hurt as the past few hours of her companion began to feel like a ploy, however, that thought stopped itself the moment Naruto gave her a soft karate chop to the tip of her head as he gave her a cheesy smile.

"Originally, but I genuinely enjoyed hanging out with you two! Even if Akeno was a bit silent through the entire thing." Replied Naruto in an honest voice.

Smiling, Rias gave the teen a small stare before shaking her head and letting out a small sigh before glancing over towards Akeno.

"Well, I guess we had our fun. I suppose it's time to return to our group and all." Muttered Rias, getting a small nod from Akeno as she stretched her back in her seat, pushing the fabric of her school uniform to their absolute max as they stretched in order to contain Akeno's large breasts before she relaxed and gave her king a nod.

"Fair enough. It's been over four hours since we had separated from the group. Right now they should be mid-way through the Fushimi Inari-Taisha Shrine. So if we leave now we should reach the class before nightfall." Remarked Akeno, getting a nod from Rias who glanced towards Naruto, who was giving them a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Questioned the red head in a stoic tone, only to get a rather cheeky smirk from Naruto as he waved his hand half-heartedly.

"Nothing. It's just a bit weird how the two of you seemed to in sync just then. Like you already cooked up a plan depending on when you were to return and all." Returned Naruto, getting a small smile from Akeno as she gave him a wink.

"Well Rias here is a smart cookie and all. Guess some of her brain rubbed off on me." Giggled Akeno as she held Rias in a hug, her breasts being squished between Rias's own set.

Letting out a small sigh, Rias lifted Akeno up with herself before giving a rather disgruntled look towards her massive trolley.

"I wonder how I'm getting all of that back home." Muttered the teen, her eyes seemingly going through different idea's as she stared deeply towards the items…

However, Naruto could already see that she already had a plan for that, and if anything this was in order to put up a front towards him.

Guess she, along with Akeno, couldn't feel his energy within his body like he could with theirs.

Giving the two a small smile, the teen pointed his head over towards the direction of the parking lot of the shopping centre, which led in the direction of the location the two had to be at.

"If we leave through that exit I could call for a cab to grab and drive the two of you up to your other classmates." Spoke Naruto, getting a small nod from the two as the trio then began to move out towards the parking with little to no thoughts sitting on their minds.

It didn't take them all too long before the trio found themselves walking out of the shopping centre and now into the parking lot.

And as Naruto was now pushing the trolley, he couldn't help but let a tired sigh escape his lips before looking up towards the two girls.

"Ok. So this has been bugging me for like the past few hours, only slightly might I add. But what are the two of you exactly? You aren't Yokai that much is certain." Spoke Naruto in an easy going tone, briefly noticing the two freeze in their spots before glancing back towards him, his crimson eyes now un-nerving them a tad bit, before he suddenly waved a single hand that he moved away from the trolleys handle bar.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything if at all. You haven't exactly caused any danger to anyone so it's not like you're in any trouble and all. Me asking was more or less just curiosity if anything." Replied the black haired teen, watching the two as they seemingly go over the information he presented to them, before finally, Rias seemed to give Akeno a nod, before turning towards him.

"I'm surprised you could tell that we weren't your average people, but I would still rather keep some of my secrets if that's ok with you Naruto-san." Replied Rias as she gave Naruto a firm stare.

Seeing the look, the teen shrugged his shoulders before glancing up towards the sky with a look of realisation before turning his head towards the two girls once again.

"Ok, now that I'm sure you two are beyond find on your own, I'll have to excuse myself. It seems time truly does fly when you are having fun. I hope that the two of you make it back before you get yourselves in trouble. Caio!" Spoke Naruto as he swiftly made a way towards an alleyway, leaving the two girls to blink in confusion as the teen disappeared without a cause or reason.

Seeing this, Akeno gave Rias a serious stare.

"We might have to be careful of that man should we see him next time." Muttered Akeno, getting a small nod from Rias as she looked towards where Naruto had run off to.

"Agreed." Returned the woman as she once again crossed her arms under her bust, pushing them up slightly as her brow scrunched up in thought.

"You know doing that doesn't make your breasts bigger than mine~" Chirped a voice innocently.

"Shut up Akeno!"

 **(With Naruto, a few hours later.)**

"Good night Naruto-nii-chan! Kaa-san!" giggled a beyond happy Kunou as she snuggled into her current spot.

Glancing over slightly, Yasaka gave her daughter a soft kiss on the forehead before starting over Kunou, towards a tired Naruto who gave the two of them a smile.

"Good night Naruto-kun." Muttered Yasaka, watching as Naruto stifled a yawn before turning onto his side, wrapping a single arm across the blanket on top of the three before giving the two a small smile.

"Good night Yasaka-chan. Kunou-chan." Replied Naruto as a yawn escaped his lips once more as he drifted off to sleep, Kunou and Yasaka not staying up too much longer than him as the trio fell silent as they slept.

Unknown to Naruto however, Yasaka snaked her hand out from the covers before interlocking her fingers with Naruto's own before falling asleep, leaving Kunou in the warmth of two peoples arms as she slept peacefully with a smile on her face.

 **Hey everyone. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry about the rather crappy ending. I'm kinda sick and I just really wanted to put the chapter up since it was almost complete and all. So yeah, hope you can give me some slack regarding the lack of quality for the ending. I promise to do better the next chapter. Anyway, laters everyone.**

 **Also note, it's like midnight over here while I'm finishing this up. Being sick and staying up at this time is not a good combination. A combination I am never going to try again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, sorry for the really late update, life had just been hectic and all, probably will be for a while now haha. Anyway, without too much further ado, onto the story.**

 **1: Don't use Akeno or Rias. It's so overused.**

 **A: While the pairing is overused, people do enjoy it even to this day. People love Naruto, and they love Rias and the other DxD female cast, it's why people write about Naruto being in a pairing with one of the main heroines rather than other characters.**

 **2: Isn't Grayfia married to Sirzechs?**

 **A: Well, it is fanfiction. Which gives me a chance to play with the story. I won't exactly tell you how I plan to incorporate Grayfia at this moment, but in due time.**

 **3: Wasn't Kuroka on the list originally?**

 **A: Yes she was, however, while I didn't place her on the list, I did mention I can add more characters down the track. Which does also mean Kuroka.**

 **4: What am Nationality am I?**

 **A: I'm Australian. Which is why when I normally post a chapter it's like midnight where as it's in the morning or afternoon for others.**

 **5: Could I switch Akeno out with someone else due to Naruto's lack of S &M?**

 **A: While I could swap Akeno out, Akeno's character isn't truly defined by her sexual activities and pleasures, we see in season 3 how truly broken she is regarding her family, while Naruto might not be perfect for her in the S &M department, you can't say Issei is either. But that's only one point of Akeno's personality and I'm sure I can create a nice, stable and rather believable connection between my variant of Naruto and Akeno.**

 **Now, before I get into the story, I would like to thank Rwbybomb21 and I2ose for their reviews.**

 **Rwby, thanks for your review, glad to see that the subtle changes are to your liking, while also fitting what others like.**

 **I2ose, don't worry. Your review was amazing, it really did point out parts that could use a little bit of fine tuning. Something that I am thankful for like how Rwby's review back in chapter 3 also talked about. The relationship with Kunou and Naruto is more perspective based, but I guess I do see where you are coming from. I will try to shift the perception so that it truly fits what I am aiming for with the Naruto and Kunou connection.**

 **Now moving onto the second portion of your review, I promise that the fight scenes between Naruto and others will become better and better as the time goes by, but the purpose of that one shot scene was in a way to instil Naruto's place within the world. Now, a dangerous faction knows of his existence alongside a general idea of his strength. That itself is very dangerous and now Naruto has a target. Thus allowing him into the DxD world while having a reason to battle more dangerous enemies.**

 **But alas! Fear not as I will show the truly powerful Naruto Hayabusa shinobi that I have in the other ninja series, so don't worry. I will never abandon what I created in the way that this is my character, and I want him to be the badass who fought his way to his strength. So yeah… : D**

 **Also don't worry, I love reviews that are both helpful and talkative, because it lets me know my reviewers a bit better and adjust my stories so that it can be more enjoyable for said readers.**

 **Anywho, now onto the story. Enjoy.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Demonic beings/dragons speaking"**

" **Demonic beings/dragons** _ **thinking"**_

" **Fire Style: Great fireball technique"**

 **(Two days later)**

"You want me to be a representative for you Yasaka? Wouldn't it be safer for me to rather stay here so that I can help protect both you and Kunou-chan in case those people ever return?" Asked Naruto as his crimson eyes stared directly at Yasaka's seated form, which was behind a huge table filled to the absolute brim with stacks upon stacks of paper of all sorts.

Giving Naruto a small sigh while rubbing her tired eyes slightly, the fox woman stretched her arms above her head, giving a brief smirk when she noticed Naruto's eyes trail down towards her bust for a brief moment before relaxing back into her seat, using her hands to hold head up as she stared at Naruto with a soft smile.

"While I would prefer you being here Naruto, for more than one reason or another, I truly don't believe those who had attacked us twice are a lone group. I don't know the reason for it, it's more or less a gut feeling. As such, I would rather make sure that the situation that happened a few weeks ago not happen again. For that reason, I believe it's time we make some active alliances between other factions. So while I truly would love you to stay here… I would rather be able to keep my people safe in any means. So even if we are separated for a month or two, I am willing to accept it in order to help those whom I protect." Replied Yasaka with a soft voice, watching as Naruto gave her a look that seemed to radiate happiness and pride within her, something which warmed her heart before watching the teen nod his head.

Crossing his arms and rolling his shoulders slightly, the teen gave Yasaka a look that said he was truly listening. As such, the foxy woman gave him a small grin before pulling out a photo from a drawer on her desk, making sure to pass it onto him with a swift flick of her wrist.

Catching said photo from the air, the teen blinked in morbid curiosity before glancing back towards Yasaka.

"Um… So… Who's this lovely lady Yasaka?" Asked the teen, glancing back between the photo and the mother of Kunou for a few seconds before returning his full attention back to Yasaka, who gave another soft smile.

"She, is Rias Gremory. Younger sister of the current Lucifer and the heiress to the Gremory clan… Which are devils if you should know. I would like for you to find her, as she is still within Kyoto at the moment, before requesting a chance to speak with her brother in a possible future alliance." Replied Yasaka, watching as Naruto gave a slight glance back towards the picture before letting a sigh escape from his lips as he flicked the small picture back to Yasaka with little to no problem before flaring his chakra slightly.

Giving Yasaka a small wave, the teen disappeared. Leaving behind the foxy woman back to her work as she placed the picture of a nude Rias Gremory, taken by one of her supporters, back into her drawer, which held the words "teasing material" printed on the front.

Let it be known. Yasaka loved to tease people. And it wasn't limited to her own faction either.

 **(With Rias & Akeno)**

"C'mon Akeno! We're only here one more day! We should take this chance to explore a bit more and find even more manga stores!" Cheered Rias as she and her friend walked alongside a walkway, absent minded looking around the massive city.

Letting out a sigh, the black haired woman rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand before letting her shoulders fall limp before giving her buchou a stare.

"We were supposed to return to the group two hours ago. We've already caused our teachers enough heart attacks in the few days we've been here." Remarked the girl, only to be ignored by Rias as she suddenly got a gleam within her eye as she spotted another manga store on the side of the road.

Watching as her friend walked towards the shop, Akeno let a small twitch appear on her face before placing her rather pleasant smile re-appear on her face, however the moment she did she suddenly turned around as a small laugh was heard behind her.

Turning her head slightly, Akeno got an eyeful of Naruto giving a rather large smirk while having his hands shoved into his black pants pockets.

Blinking, Akeno gave the teen a smile before turning herself around entirely before placing her hands within her lap.

"Hello there Naruto. Fancy seeing you again. How are you?" Asked the girl, her voice as pleasant as ever as she watched the teen slowly change the smirk that rid upon his face to that of a genuine smile.

"I'm well Akeno. How about yourself? We didn't really get a chance to talk yesterday with you being so immersed in your cooking manga ya know." Responded the teen, watching as Akeno gained a small and rather tiny blush ride upon her cheeks from embarrassment for the lack of talking she had done the past day due to her new manga, which she had actually completed earlier in the morning.

Giving the red eyed shinobi, not that she had known he was a shinobi, a slightly wider smile, Akeno bowed her head a bit before standing straight up.

"Ah yes. I'm sorry I hadn't contributed to the conversation all that much. Normally it's Rias who can't take her eyes of a manga she's reading." Chuckled the black haired girl, getting a small nod from Naruto as he briefly remembered standing behind the red haired girl for a few minutes before she noticed his presence behind her.

Scratching the back of his head a bit, which stretched his long black sleeve shirt by a small amount, the red eyed teen let out an awkward laugh.

"Well I can't say all that much considering I had been reading over her shoulder for a majority of the time, which isn't all that normal. So I suppose I can give you a pass for being so immersed." Replied Naruto, watching as Akeno's smile widened once more briefly before returning to a normal and smaller size.

"So what brings you here Naruto? Don't tell me you were expecting to find both myself and Rias all alone in a dark alleyway where you could then have your way with us?" Asked Akeno in a mocked panicked voice as she shifted to her side, as she tried to make a frightened look over take her features as she stared at Naruto, whom of which just gave her a small raise of his eyebrow before softly karate chopping Akeno on the middle of her head, absently noting that she had a pretty firm head if anything.

" _Devil's must have stronger bodies compared to those people I had battled before… Aside from maybe that Heracles guy, but even then he wasn't all that strong."_ Thought the teen with a calculating look hidden behind his crimson eyes as he stared at Akeno for a moment before giving the girl a small smirk.

"Oh don't worry about that Akeno- **chan**. I'm sure I need not such a cliché situation like an alleyway to have you submit to me ya know." Grinned the teen as he moved himself closer to Akeno with his smile widening as he moved her face just inches in front of Akeno's, who had stared at Naruto with a look of awe for a moment, before grinning as she shoved herself against Naruto's form, which had stumbled slightly as he felt Akeno snake her arms around his form before leaning up in order to reach Naruto's ear.

" _Give it a go big boy… I would love to see you try."_ Whispered Akeno, blowing a small stream of icy air into his ear, startling the teen a bit as she pushed herself off him, but not before giving him a pinch on the butt, only to smirk as she saw the shinobi wince slightly, possibly due to the pinch having been enhanced with a smidge of lightning.

As the two separated they managed to catch a glimpse of red hair in their vision before turning around slightly, watching as a more than thrilled Rias walked out with a large cluster of shopping bags filled to the brim with all sorts of manga's, anime's, game's and figurines.

"Naruto? Fancy seeing you here with Akeno." Spoke the girl as she neared the two, her smile seemingly frozen in place as she walked towards the duo, whom of which were now staring at the red head with a look of amusement, Naruto, and slight irritation, Akeno, before placing the bags down beside her legs as she stood with the two teens in a form of a triangle.

Giving the red head a smile, while ignoring Akeno's slightly predatory smirk that she briefly sent him, the teen gave the redhead a small wave.

"Hey Rias. Great seeing you again. I can see you're still trying to find even more unique and rare manga's?" Asked the teen in a rather rhetorical way, only to get a small smirk from Rias she picked up a single manga from the pile within the bags before showing it towards Naruto with a mighty smirk soon overtaking her features as she watched Naruto widen his eyes briefly.

"Of course I was! And look at what I found because of my manga hunting spree! The final manga of the Naruto series! And you know what. I still believe that Naruto will win. So how bout we find somewhere to sit and read it?" Asked Rias as she gave both Naruto and Akeno a small stare.

The two gave the redhead a small nod before making their through an alleyway nearby in order to cut through a majority of the traffic and busy streets.

As they walked, the red eyed teen could only feel a presence start to surround both him and the two devils, before blinking as he actually had to focus slightly in order to see how many people were actually surrounding them around the alleyway.

"Well look at what we have over here boys." Grunted a disgusting voice appearing behind the trio.

Turning their head around, Naruto could only mentally sweat drop at the sight of a small group of men holding knifes in their hands while looking at both Rias and Akeno with lust evident within their eyes.

"… _Now it makes sense. I couldn't sense them because their life-force is so pathetically smaller compared to other Yokai…"_ Thought the teen absentmindedly before he blinked into consciousness, before looking around him.

And when he did, he hadn't realised that the once small group of Yokai were now sprawled all over the alley, their bodies showing multiple bones sticking out in all sorts of positions with blood simply pooling all over the floor and walls.

Luckily enough, he was able to still pick up their life-forces so he knew they were alive at least.

Scratching his head a bit, the teen turned towards Rias and Akeno, who were staring at him with curiosity, before coughing into his hand.

"Erm… I guess we should continue moving?" Asked the teen, unsure whether or not the two girls would continue walking and ignoring what exactly had happened or actually make a big deal about it.

However, it seemed his worries were not needed as Akeno walked up to him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my! Such a strong man aren't you Naruto-kun? Is this what you were planning instead of ravaging us in an alleyway? So heroic~" Moaned the girl as she released the teen from the crushing hug before walking back towards Rias with a sway of her hips, of which Rias gave her friend an annoyed glance before returning her eyes over towards Naruto with a piercing look.

"How'd you become so good at fighting Naruto? Looking at your slim runner-like appearance I wouldn't have taken you to be all that strong. Fast yes, but not remarkably strong." Rias asked, her tone giving away her curiosity as she watched Naruto shrug his shoulders for a moment before walking up towards both her and Akeno.

"When I was younger I would always get into fights with remarkably strong people, so I just sorta adapted and started to train my body both in speed and strength. Aside from that, I didn't really do much of anything else." Replied the teen, giving the red haired devil a rather vague truth.

It seemed to quench Rias's curiosity however, so that helped as both he and the two devils soon made their way through the alley, not taking a glance back towards the twitching bodies of goons laid in their wake.

 **(A few minutes later)**

"Ok that will be one banana split sundae, one strawberry sundae and finally one chocolate sundae. Will there be anything else?" Asked a waitress as she looked towards the group of three for a moment. Seeing the red head shake her head, the waitress left, leaving Naruto, Akeno and Rias to their own desires.

Slouching slightly in his seat, the teen glanced over towards Rias on his right before widening his smile.

"So Rias, you plan to read the finale to the manga or are you trying to keep the drool from escaping your lips at the thought of the strawberry sundae?" Asked Naruto in a teasing voice, getting a small slap to the back of the head from Rias as she gave him a glare while absentmindedly wiping her lips with the back of her hand before pulling out the final illustration of the Naruto series, of which made Naruto widen his eyes as he saw what was on the front of the page.

"Now it makes sense. You said before the final piece of the story was never released, but this is the authors copy… So he really did do the ending, but decided to hold back on selling it… Well that is a nice find I guess Rias." Spoke Naruto, watching as the girl gave him a shrewd, grinning look before looking at Akeno who disappeared under the table before appearing besides Rias, pushing the redhead in the middle of the two black haired teens in order to all read the final illustration.

It hadn't taken more than five minutes before the trio were staring towards the last page of the manga, the one with Naruto saying goodbye to his comrads as he disappeared over the horizon with his godfather in order to become strong enough to protect everyone he cared about and vowing to return Sasuke back home.

The three fell into silence as they simply stared at the page, before Rias gained a wide smile as a small tear trickled at the edge of her right eye.

"How is it this story, Naruto's story, wasn't likeable? It was amazing, making you really feel emotion." Muttered Rias in a sombre tone, getting a small nod from Akeno as she shut her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Now I wished I read all the previous chapters like u and Naruto here did before seeing that. It was more emotional than I thought it would be." Replied the girl, agreeing with Rias on how it made you feel something when reading.

For Naruto however, he was stuck in a stage where he found the ending bullshit with the other version of him getting off so easy with only a chidori to the chest, rather than dying via head stomp and stab wounds from Danzo, to then being drained of all his chakra from Kagumi, Kaguya's direct granddaughter, while another half of him wanting to smiling softly at the way naruto ended it off, with the vow that he would become stronger and bring back his estranged friend.

At the end of it, he let out a shallow breath of air, before giving a soft smile and slouching slightly into his seat.

The silence and emotional rollercoaster of the ending hadn't been all that long however as the waitress returned with their orders, placing Naruto's chocolate sundae on the other side of the table, much to Akeno's and Rias's amusement as they watched him walk around the table and sit down across from them.

Giving the two a small look, the teen relaxed into the seat before taking a spoon full of his sundae into his mouth, savouring the flavour like Rias and Akeno were, before narrowing his eyes as he send a tiny pulse of chakra to his feet, erecting a silencing barrier around the group along with a minor genjutsu to prevent anyone from noticing them, while also making them avoid their table for whatever reason.

Now, while the two girls did notice something change, they couldn't identify that it was Naruto at all. Rather, it was due to the sudden disappearance of stares among the mail population within the café that alerted them that something had changed.

However, before the two could question or rather think about what was happening, Naruto pulled out a small lip of paper from his pocket before holding it up towards both Rias and Akeno, who widened their eyes in disbelief for a moment as they saw a single signature placed on a neatly written note.

Letting the girls read the note, which Yasaka had slipped into his black pants earlier in the morning before officially telling him about being her representative a few hours ago, Naruto watched as the girls made several facial expressions before falling into two separate ones.

One of curiosity, and one of slight disbelief.

Returning the letter towards Naruto, Rias let out a small sigh as she sank into her seat, before giving the teen a rather sombre look.

"I have to ask… But yesterday, did you just interact with us because you were asked too by Yasaka-sama?" Asked Rias in a slightly depressed tone, something which hit Naruto hard as he blinked in shock before shaking his head.

"Nonononononono! I wasn't asked by Yasaka to meet you till this morning, but I couldn't help but want to hang out again like we did yesterday so I… Decided to tell you girls later on after letting you enjoy your sundaes a bit." Trailed off the teen as he looked at the two girls with a sorry stare.

"I'm sorry if it seemed that way, but I'm telling the truth." Finished Naruto in a soft voice as he shut his eyes and bowed his head slightly in silence.

However it was because of this he didn't see Rias and Akeno grin at each other before grabbing his sundae and spilling its contents into their own bowls, now mixing the chocolate with their own sundaes.

Lifting his head moments after the contents had been spilt, Naruto watched with wide eyes as his sundae was now being eaten by the two girls, who was giving him feral like grins the likes of only Yasaka could produce while eating.

It hadn't taken long before their sundaes were gone, lost within the depths of thin belly's while still giving Naruto the feral smiles they had as they looked at his despair ridden face.

Smiling as she moved he forefinger against her supple lips, Rias made a show of her cleaning the tip off before letting out a satisfied sigh.

"That was simply delicious Naruto. Thank you for being oh-so generous." Remarked the girl as she rubbed her stomach, making Naruto twitch at the act before looking over towards Akeno, who gave him a sadistic look of joy.

Letting out a tired sigh, the teen gave Rias a pleading stare.

"At least tell me we're good right?" Asked Naruto, watching as Rias gave him a small smile before looking towards Akeno.

"What do you think Akeno? Is Naruto here off the hook for seemingly manipulating us?" Asked Rias in a fake emotional voice, one of which simply oozed out I'll intent.

Something which Akeno followed along with swimmingly as she raised a hand up to her forehead before faking a gasp.

"My Rias. I do believe that we cannot allow ourselves to ever associate with such a fiend!" Groaned out Akeno as both she and Rias gave Naruto a teasing smirk, of which he returned with a blank stare.

"Cute." Was his only reply as he watched the two burst into laughter, causing the teen to gain a small smirk of his own as he sank into his seat with a sigh before glancing over towards the pair of devils.

"So what do you say? You girls think you can come with me to meet Yasaka?" Asked Naruto, watching as Rias gave him a small smile before giving a brief nod.

"Sure. It shouldn't be too big of a problem. At the end of the day, we devils could gain an impeccable ally in the yokai faction." Replied Rias, flicking her red hair out slightly as her blue-ish green eyes firmly met Naruto's crimson ones.

However, before Naruto could thank the two, Akeno leaned forward in her seat besides Rias before tilting her head with an interested smile riding on her face, a look of curiosity brimming beneath her violet eyes.

"Hey Naruto. Now that we know that you aren't a 'regular' person. What type of yokai are you? Since Yasaka-sama made you a representative of hers, you must be really powerful right?" Asked Akeno, drawing Rias's attention to what she was trying to say to her subtly.

" _Potential peerage member."_ Is what Akeno meant underneath her question, something Rias would commend her queen the moment she could at such an ingenious idea, however, the thought of someone potentially powerful like Yasaka joining her peerage would be incredible, but at the same time there was risks involved. Not only is Naruto the representative of Yasaka, but there is the chance that he is simply too powerful that her pieces wouldn't be able to add him to her peerage.

At the end of the day, if she played her cards right she could have a chance at possibly gaining an incredibly powerful peerage mem- "Me? Oh well the thing is I'm human." Laughed out a voice in a half-hearted manner, shocking Rias out of her thoughts of how powerful the teen was while also smashing Akeno's thoughts on what Naruto could possibly have been to warrant such a respectable position at Yasaka's side.

Blinking like a set of owls, the two drew their faces closer towards Naruto before giving him a hard stare.

"Come again?" Asked the two, their voices melding perfectly as they watched Naruto look away for a moment before giving them an awkward smile.

"I'm not a yokai. I'm just an average person who's really close to Yasaka and Kunou." Replied the teen, resulting in Rias narrowing her eyes in a suspicious manner before poking Naruto slightly against his cheek while inflating her own mouth, looking like a chipmunk in doing so.

"Are you just telling us this because you don't have any trust in us in telling what you are?" Asked Rias, getting a small smirk from Naruto before he poked her cheek, deflating the chipmunk look she had going for her before looking up towards the celling.

Staring up at the celling for a few moments, the teen shook his head before looking towards the two girls with another smile.

"Sorry about that, but it seems Yasaka is now free… So… Who wants to go meet the leader of the yokai faction?" Asked the teen, a wide smile riding his features as he looked at the two devils, whom of which gave a simple shrug.

Seeing this, the black haired teen stood up, the other two mirroring him, before he grabbed the bags Rias had bought and began his trek back towards Yasaka's home.

The two girls behind him simply stared on. Wondering how the interaction between themselves and Yasaka would turn out…

While also trying to find out what exactly Naruto was at the same time.

 **And that's it for now. Sorry for the rather short chapter, but yeah. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things but I'm finding it a tad bit difficult. Anyway, I am sorry for disappearing for a while and hope you all can once again enjoy the story where it was left off a few months ago.**

 **Remember, if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask me in a review and or PM and I will answer you either the next chapter or as soon as I spot the PM.**

 **Happy Easter everyone. Laters.**


End file.
